La Gran Odisea de Kon  OVA's
by MiiKi-SaN
Summary: Esta historia ocurre un mes después de la noche que pasaron Ichigo y Rukia.San valetín se acerca,¿le regalrá algo Rukia al chico pelinaranja?,¿Kon y Pyon seguirán de salvajes?..descúbranlo...también hay acción..de la normal..xD
1. Chapter 1

**La Gran Odisea de Kon - Especial**

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Ichigo y Rukia unieron sus almas en un acto de profunda paz, como ellos secretamente lo llamaban. Pero desde ese entonces, no han vuelto a estar juntos,y tampoco tenían contacto de ningún tipo, no se abrazaban, no se tomaban de las manos,ni se besaban..además de que no era su estilo, en realidad ellos no eran nada...su relación ante los demás era tal como antes, discutiendo por tonterías. Sin embargo, detrás de esas gélidas miradas que suponían darse, existía un sentimiento muy contrario al desprecio...y eso no pasaba desapercibo para sus amigos.

A pesar de seguir comportándose igual, todos a su alrededor notaban un ligero cambio, algo en ellos era diferente. Quienes más seguros estaban de eso eran Inoue y Renji, aunque no conseguían saber exáctamente qué había cambiado.

Una de las razones por las que no podían tener un acercamiento eran las duras batallas que se les presentaron casi después de ese día; los arrancar aparecían como plaga, y cada vez más fuertes.

Esta situación era muy pesada para ambos, pues todavía tenían que asistir al instituto.Si estuviera en sus manos,simplemente dejarían de ir para darle más atención al asunto de Aizen, pero si hacían tal cosa, los directivos llamarían a Isshin y le dirían todo, y lo último que querían era levantar sospechas.

Y por si fuera poco, desde que Isshin descubrió quien sabe cómo que su hijo había dejado de ser un niño, se le ocurrió la loca idea de cambiar a Rukia a la habitación de Ichigo, alegando que sería más fácil para ellos estudiar y hacer trabajos escolares. El chico de cabello naranja trato de evitarlo,pero su padre siempre terminaba diciendo "Cállate y obedece". Y lo que más cabreó a Ichigo, fue encontrar un preservativo en el cajón de su escritorio con una nota del viejo: "_No quiero ser abuelo todavía.."._ "¡Tche!, de cualquier manera ni lo necesito",pensó el muchacho, pues la chica morena no corría esos riesgos...almenos no todavía..

A Rukia le daba igual, aunque también cambiaron su cama al cuarto de Ichigo,ella prefirió dormir en el closet. De alguna forma, le agradaba estar cerca de él otra vez. Así que ahora había cuatro huéspedes en una misma pieza: Ichigo, Rukia, Kon...y la conejita Chappy que el pelinaranja le regaló a la chica en su cumpleaños.

Cuando para ellos era algo difícil volver a estar en la misma habitación, para Kon y Pyon fue como si les hubieran hecho un favor; así ya no tendrían que hacer planes para hacer "sus cosas". Los shinigami ya no les prohibían nada, entendieron que ellos también son seres vivientes y tienen derecho a estar juntos si es lo que más quieren y lo que mas les gusta. A veces, cuando los shinigami regresaban a sus cuerpos, les dolía todo.

Otra cosa había cambiado también, los poderes de Ichigo y Rukia se incrementaron. En una ocasión, poco después del cumpleaños de Rukia, dos Arrancar aparecieron, y cuando ella se transformó en shinigami, su zanpakuto había cambiado: ahora, al igual que Ichigo,la portaba en la espalda,pero sostenida por una manta blanca. Al desenvainarla, se dio cuenta que la hoja estaba un poco más larga y más ancha, no igual que la de muchacho,pero aún así habría sido una carga como para llevarla en la cintura.

Y al liberarla y lucha con ella, acabó con los arrancar en tan sólo unos instantes, la velocidad de su shunpo también incrementó.Para cuando Renji llegó, ya no había nada más que hacer.Él se impactó al ver la zanpakuto de su amiga.¿De dónde había salido tanto poder?,se preguntaba ella,no recordaba haber entrenado en algún momento. Por su parte, la espada de Ichigo seguía igual,pero sus ataques también se habían vuelto más poderosos. No lograban entender el aumento de su reiatsu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Kurosaki...¡KUROSAKI!.

Ichigo se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su profesora; desde hace un buen rato que no prestaba mucha atención a sus clases, su mente se sumergía en otros pensamientos, casi todos relacionados con Aizen y los Arrancar

—Kurosaki, no estás atendiendo a las clases. Me temo que si sigues así tendré que sancionarte.

— Hai..—dijo sin muchas ganas.

Su maestra se dio vuelta para escribir en el pizarrón,en tanto que el chico fijó su mirada en la mujer que ocupaba el asiento de a lado.

Vio a Rukia escribir en su libreta de apuntes.

Pensar que hace casi un mes atrás perdió la virginidad junto con ella, en una noche con luna llena,debajo de un árbol. Todavía recordaba todas esas sensaciones que invadieron su mente y su cuerpo en aquel momento; el ver su frágil cuerpo desnudo,el estar dentro de ella...¿Quién habría podido imaginarlo?, ni él mismo se la creía. No sólo una vez estuvo con ella, sino dos, cuando regresaron a su casa.Ahora que lo pensaba bien,era la primera en vez en casi todo el mes en que se ponía a recordar vívidamente lo de aquella noche.¿Realmente había pasado todo eso?, con todo lo que había sucedo en esos días, ya hasta le parecía un sueño."Si eso fue, me gustaría volver a soñar.." pensó él. ¿Acaso ella pensaría lo mismo?, se preguntaba el chico.

Mientras la chica escribía en su cuaderno, miró de reojo a Ichigo y se dio cuenta de que la miraba.Entonces ella le sonrió. Después, fijó su vista nuevamente en la libreta.

"A lo mejor si" se contestó Ichigo.

De pronto, sintió algo puntiagudo golpear contra su frente.

—¡KUROSAKI! ¡AFUERA!— le gritó su profesora; le había lanzado el borrador.

Todo el salón se le quedó viendo, a excepción de Rukia, que sólo reía por lo bajo.

—Tsk...— se levantó de su escritorio y procedió a salir.

Al pasar frente a la chica,logró escuchar una palabra acompañada de una risita: "_bakamono..."_. Ichigo frunió más el ceño..todavía que se molesta en pensar en ella y así le agradece.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El timbré sonó indicando que era la hora del almuerzo, como de costumbre, las chicas se juntaron para platicar de cualquier cosa, que para un hombre vendría siendo insignificante. Ichigo ya había vuelto al salón de clases, tomó asiento en su respectivo lugar y de inmediato su amigo Asano Keigo se avalanzó hacia él.

—¡ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!—gritó Keigo, pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue un golpe en la cara por parte de su pelinaranja amigo.

Mizuiro y Chad se acercaron a dónde estaba Ichigo. Ishida volvió a la escuela hace unos días, pero no les había dirigido la palabra a Ichigo y los otros. Ya todos se habían percatado de que tenía reiatsu otra vez, de modo que había recuperado sus poderes Quincy; sin embargo, ¿por qué ahora actuaba tan indiferente?.

— Oi, Ichigo— la voz de Keigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos — ¿sabes que día es mañana?.

— Eh...¿miércoles?—contestó, sin entender bien la pregunta de su amigo.

— Aparte de ser miércoles...

— Eh...— se rascó la cabeza, como siempre solía hacerlo.

— ¡SAN VALENTÍN!—gritó Kiego, poniendo una cara de "como-es-posible-que-no-te-acuerdes"— ¡El día en que las chicas nos deben dar algo a nosotros sus amores!.

—¿Acaso le gustas a alguien?,¿Asano-san?— preguntó Mizuiro, mientras escribía un mensaje en su teléfono celular. Ese chico siempre tiene a alguien a quien llamar.

—¿¡Otra vez con las formalidades?!— se quejó él—¡Y no dudo que una chica me regalé uno de esos chocolates caros!, ¡Su amor hacía mí vale eso y mucho más!—decía, mientras daba vueltas como loco por todo el salón, fantaseando con la escena de la susodicha entregándole el chocolate más caro de todo Karakura.

— Se va a llevar una gran decepción mañana— declaró Mizuiro.

— _Hai..._— dijeron Chad e Ichigo al mismo tiempo. Pues era la verdad, Keigo tenía pocas o nulas posibilidades de recibir algo mañana.

—¿Y tú esperas recibir regalo mañana?— preguntó de repente Keigo, quien ya había dejado de fantasear por todo el salón de clases— ¡Seguro que esperas a que la bella Kuchiki-san te de un chocolate en forma de corazón con la leyenda "IchiRuki Forever"!.

— ¿Ichi..Ruki?.

— Sí, para no tener que escribir "Ichigo y Rukia forever" y luego no le alcance el espacio — explicó guiñando un ojo.

— ¡Tche!..estás tarado..además, ¿qué te hace pensar que espero que ella me de algo?, o más bien, ¿por qué me debería de dar algo?— inquirió, frunciendo más el ceño.

— ¡PUES PORQUE VIVEN JUN..— no alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues el chico de cabello naranja le había zampado otro golpe en la cara. Ya media clase sabía que Rukia vivía en su casa,pero andarlo gritando siempre, llegaba a molestar. Además, ni loco le contaría que, además de vivir en su casa, duerme en su habitación con el permiso de su padre. Eso _de verdad_ debía permanecer en secreto.

— Aunque es verdad Ichigo—dijo Mizuiro,lo cual desconcertó a Ichigo—, le permitiste quedarse en tu hogar cuando no tenía a dónde ir, me imagino que almenos te debe dar el un regalo por compromiso , como agradecimiento. ¿Tú que dices Chad?.

— Tal vez— fue su única respuesta.

—Tsk..como sea, de todas formas no espero nada— afirmó él, colocándose las manos en la nuca. De verdad no podía esperarse que ella le diera algo, ¿sabía ella que ese tipo de acciones se hacían el 14 de febrero?.No tenía idea. Pero no pudo evitar imaginársela entregándole un chocolate envuelto en papel rojo. Desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba la chica y se preguntó: ¿lo consideraría ella alguien especial?.

¿Acaso podría ser tan especial como aquel que fue su teniente en la división trece?

Ichigo lo sabía,sabía que ese hombre fue alguien muy importante para Rukia,más que cualquiera que haya conocido. Se dio cuenta de eso cuando, aquella noche debajo del árbol, hablaron sobre sus más profundos pesares. "¿Cuál era su nombre?"se preguntó él..Shiba..¿Kaito?, no, ese no le sonaba nada. _Shiba Kaien_, se acordó de repente. Hermano mayor de Ganjuu y Kuukaku

Él sabía, por las expresiones de su rostro, que los sentimientos que le profesó a Kaien eran más que de respeto y admiración.

_"Él me dio un lugar al cual pertenecer"_, fueron las palabras de la chica en aquel momento.

_"A él nunca le importó de dónde viniera yo, siempre me trató igual que a cualquier subordinado...con una abrumadora calidez,como si estuvieras debajo del sol.." _su mirada en ese instante parecía perdida..melancólica.

_"Me aceptó tal y como soy."_

_"Tenía esposa, y a pesar de ser mujer logró ser tercer puesto dentro del escuadrón. Ella era amable, hermosa e inteligente...la persona ideal...yo quería ser como ella." _Desde el momento en que escuchó esas palabras, Ichigo supo el porqué Rukia ansiaba ser como esa mujer..no era difícil de deducir.

_"Pero entonces..ese hollow apareció,y mató a la esposa de Kaien-dono. Fuimos en busca de ese monstruo..Kaien-dono quiso pelear solo..por el orgullo de los subordinados caídos..por el orgullo de su esposa..por su propio orgullo..Pero fue posesionado por el hollow..y después...me vi...forzada...a matarlo..Y lo maté.."_

Podía jurar que la voz se le había quebrado, además había empezado a temblar. Después de eso,ella no dijo nada más; seguía con la mirada perdida...Ante esto, a Ichigo sólo se le ocurrió tomarla por el mentón y hacer que lo viera a los ojos. Seguidamente la besó, y Rukia le respondió sin objeción.

¿Por qué lo hizo?, simplemente le surgió el deseo de hacerlo. Él entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía ella,lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Era algo soprendente para el chico, jamás imaginó que alguien pudiera pasar por el mismo dolor que él. Ahora más que nunca,se sentía muy unido a ella, compartían otra cosa en común...ambos perdieron a la persona que más amaban por acción de un hollow,y la culpa los acompañó durante mucho tiempo.

Sabiendo eso, ¿lo consideraría ella alguien así de especial?...porque ella para él,sí que lo era.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia estaba un poco más allá de su lugar, hablando con las demás chicas, pues como el 14 de febrero era una fecha especial para mujeres, no querían que los hombres escucharan lo que tuvieran que decir al respecto.

— Ya mañana es San Valentín, ¿tienen a alguien especial a quien obsequiarle chocolates?—quiso saber Michiru.

— No— contestaron Mahana, Ryou, Chizuru y Tatsuki al mismo tiempo.

— Qué bien, porque yo tampoco — aclaró dando un suspiro.

— ¿Por qué regalan...— comenzó Rukia,pero Inoue se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído,sabien lo que la chica morena deseaba preguntar.

— Es el día del amor y la amistad, donde las chicas regalan chocolates a aquellos chicos que son especiales para ellas— terminó y se alejó de ella.

¿A alguien especial?. Ella miró de reojo a Ichigo, quien hablaba cansinamente con Asano Keigo.

— ¿Y tú Kuchiki-san?— la voz de Chizuru la volvió a la realidad—, ¿no vas a obsequiar nada a nadie?.

— Eh...

— ¿Qué hay de Kurosaki-kun?, ¡tengo entendido que a él le fascina el chocolate!— exclamó de repente Inoue.

—¿Kurosaki-kun?, ¿y por qué a él?— inquirió Rukia, con esa voz que solía fingir cuando estaba delante de los demás.

— ¡Es cierto!—dijo Mahana—,él te está permitiendo quedarte en su casa, eso no cualquiera lo hace —observó ella, las demás asintieron.

—Al menos el obligado deberías darle,como por compromiso ¿no crees? — declaró Michiru.

—No lo sé...

— ¡No importa mi bella Kuchiki-san!, ¡si Kurosaki no quiere tu regalo, yo con gusto te lo acepto! —gritó Chizuru—,¡y después nos podemos ir a in lugar más íntimo para..— estaba a punto en lanzársele a Rukia, pero una fuerte patada de Tatsuki se lo impidió.

— ¡Cierra el pico de una vez pervertida!.

Todas las demás chicas rieron ante tal escena cómica. Pero Rukia seguía pensando; "así que a una persona especial..", se repetía mentalmente, volvió su mirada hacia donde estaba el chico pelinaranja,quien estaba comiendo el almuerzo que Yuzu le preparó. ¿Por qué todas insisntáin en que debería darle algo a él?...acaso...¿acaso era demasiado obvio lo mucho que le importaba Ichigo?. El recuerdo de que Keigo los vio besándose fue reemplazado por otro, con ese útil artefacto quita memorias,un día que a él le dio por hablar otra vez del tema; por lo tanto, ya nadie recordaba que Asano llegó con el chisme al salón de clases. Y aún así, ¿se notaba en ella la especial atención que tenía para con él?...era difícil saberlo.

La hora del almuerzo terminó, y todos volvían a sus lugares e intentar entender lo que la profesora decía. Inoue Orihime no tenía problemas con eso, pues siempre captaba las cosas que decía su sensei. Estaba apunto de tomar nota en su cuaderno cuando sintió algo golpear su cabeza y caer en su regazo; era un papel hecho bolita,o en otras palabras,un mensaje. Desdobló el papel y leyó:

_¿Por qué animas también a Kuchiki-san para que obsequie algo a Ichigo?, si fui yo quien te dijo que a él le gustaba mucho el chocolate..._

_Tatsuki_

Inoue fijó su vista en el remitente del mensaje, Tatsuki le devolvió la mirada,esperando respuesta. Inoue sabía el porqué de la pregunta, Tatsuki ha sido su mejor amiga desde la secundaria y por ende la conoce tan bien como la palma de su mano.

Silenciosamente, Orihime arrancó un pedacito de hoja de su libreta y escribió en él:

_Porque ella es la persona indicada para regalarle a Kurosaki-kun mañana. Yo lo sé, créeme._

_Orihime._

Y procedió a tirar el mensaje hacia su amiga. Vio cómo ella lo abría y lo leía, después la miró y se encogió de hombros. Si eso era lo que pensaba entonces no podía hacer nada.

Pero Inoue sólo escribió la verdad, si alguien debe estar con Kurosaki-kun mañana, si alguien necesita ese dato que Tatsuki le dijo más que ella, esa era Kuchiki-san. Para Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun era una persona muy especial, más especial de lo que podía ser para ella ,Inoue.Eso es lo que se repetía en su cabeza.

Desde hace un rato que ella había notado algo diferente en ellos dos, era como una conexión, más fuerte que cualquiera que hayan tenido antes. Pues algo en ellos era diferente, no sabía qué, pero algo en la mirada de los dos era distinto,de eso estaba segura. Y ella quisiera saber qué es.Además, podría jurar que antes de que la profesora lo sacara de la clase, él estaba mirando a Kuchiki-san."¿Acaso Kurosaki-kun y ella..."

Comenzó a preguntarse Inoue,pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su maestra.

—¡Kuchiki!, ¿tú también?, atiende a la clase por favor.

— Hai..—respondió la chica.

La verdad es que no estaba atendiendo, pues su mente estaba rebosando de pensamientos, todos ellos acerca de cierto chico de cabello naranja.

Observó el claro cielo azul por la ventana, recordando que una noche debajo de un árbol ella había pasado uno de los mejores momentos con Ichigo. Realmente fue agradable estar así de cerca con él, unidos hasta ser una sola alma.

A pesar de estar más ocupados con el asunto de Aizen y los arrancar, ella siempre se daba tiempo, aunque fuera breve, de recordar esos instantes con Ichigo, pues la hacían sentir tranquila...y feliz. Feliz no sólo por el momento,sino también por la confianza que eso había generado entre ellos, pues el chico por fin le habló sobre su madre...

_"Era una mujer hermosa.."_ y ni como negarlo, decía ella, pues constantemente apreciaba su fino rostro en el poster que Isshin-san tenía en la casa. _"Para nosotros, ella era el centro de nuestra familia.."_

_"Cuando yo estaba triste, o lloraba, el hecho de que me abrazara, o con solo verla...me tranquilizaba y desvanecía toda mi tristeza.." _Rukia podía percibir nostalgia en las palabras del chico.

_"Ese día estaba lloviendo...como el día anterior,y como el anterior a ese. Caminábamos de regreso a casa, cuando vi a una niña cerca del río...de haber sabido que era ese maldito hollow.." _ante eso, el muchacho había apretado los puños fuertemente...Rukia posó su mano sobre la de él,y la tensión en su puño bajó.

_"Pensé que se iba a caer, y por eso salí corriendo hacia ella. Cuando me acerqué, todo se volvió oscuro. Abrí los ojos...y encontré a mi madre muerta encima mío...no pude protegerla.." _podía sentir la remodimiento en la voz de Ichigo.

_"Después de ese día, dejó de llover...pero dentro de mí la lluvia seguía cayendo..."_dijo él.._"con el paso del tiempo,todos volvieron a sonreír como antes...pero yo no pude.."_

Y ella sabía porqué. De alguna forma compartían el mismo dolor: las personas más importantes para ellos murieron en sus brazos.

_"Siempre me pregunté porqué nadie me culpó..."_

Ella quería decirle que no debía culparse por lo que pasó,si el causante fue Grand Fische,no podía hacer nada contra un hollow siendo él un niño...¿pero cómo podía hacerlo cuando ni ella misma se podía quitar la culpa por la muerte de Kaien?..sus situaciones eran muy similares. Ahora comprendía que ella y él se parecían mucho, como dos almas gemelas.

Lo único que pudo hacer, es darle un pequeño beso en los labios y posteriormente abrazarlo,para que sintiera que pasara lo que pasara, ella estaría ahi con él.

—¡Kuchiki!.

El grito de la profesora la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Kuchiki,me temo que tendrás que salir un rato— dijo,señalando a la puerta.

Resignada,se levantó de su asiento. Pudo escuchar un "_baka" _por parte de Ichigo, Rukia le lanzó una mirada asesina y después salió.

Eso fue en venganza por decirle tonto cuando a él lo sacaron de la clase. "Aunque hay algo que me molesta..",se decía él, "¿Por qué la sensei la trató mejor que a mí?..algo se trae contra los chicos".

Rukia se hallaba recostada contra los muros de su salón, pensado en todos aquellos recuerdos de hace un rato.

Definitivamente Ichigo era alguien especial para ella...después de todo lo que han pasado juntos,y de conocerse a fondo,¿cómo no podía serlo?. Era difícil no sentir nada más que aprecio por él después de todo eso. Ya se había formado una especie de lazo entre ellos, almenos así lo pensaba ella...

"Quizá...si deba comprarle algo para mañana..." se dijo así misma,formando una sonrisa en sus labios.

---------------------------------------

Y **weno,aquí esta la conti del fic,espero que les esté agradando..pq se va a poner mejor...habrá PORN ICHIRUKI/KONPYON xD...pero después jajaja. dejen reviews..**

**decidí separarlo pues es una segunda parte jejeje..quiero ver cuántos reviews llega a tener..la meta es superar los 85 reviews..así que ayuden jejeje**


	2. Chapter 2

Las clases terminaron, Ichigo y Rukia caminaban de regreso a casa, algo serios, cada uno pensando en sus propias preocupaciones.

Él pensaba si de verdad la chica a su lado le entregaría algo el día de mañana, "No sé porqué estoy dándole vueltas a ese asunto…se supone que no me importa.." se reprendía mentalmente. Se había dicho así mismo que no esperaría que la shinigami le regalara algo…pero en su interior deseaba saber si para ella, él era alguien especial.

Por otra parte, Rukia se preguntaba qué clase de regalo podría darle a Ichigo,

"_¡Tengo entendido que a él le fascina el chocolate!"._

Las palabras de Inoue llegaron a su mente. Si lo que dijo es verdad, entonces sí estaría bien darle ese dulce. ¿Pero dónde conseguirlo?, ¿de qué forma entregárselo?...quizá si le preguntara a Yuzu podría obtener información útil, claro, sin tener que decirle que es para su hermano.

— Oi, Rukia.—

La voz de su amigo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué te sacaron de la clase?.

No se esperaba esa pregunta, ¿qué podía responderle?. Decirle "porque estaba pensando en ti" no le convencía mucho. Así que decidió irse por la tangente.

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo— dijo ella.

Y él tampoco le iba a contestar que porque estaba pensando en ella, a pesar de todo, algunas cosas no cambian entre ellos.

—Pero yo pregunté primero, _baka_— gruñó el chico.

Desearía no haberlo dicho, pues se ganó un puñetazo por parte Rukia.

—¡Eres una violenta!.

—¡Y tú un idiota!.

—¿¡Tanto te cuesta responder mi pregunta!?

Ella permaneció en silencio. La verdad era que sí, pero no se lo iba a decir. A veces se preguntaba porqué gran parte de su relación seguía igual después de lo que pasó aquella noche. "Quizá porque así me gusta que sea..y a él también." se contestó en su mente.

Ichigo, al ver a Rukia en silencio, se rascó la cabeza, como siempre lo solía hacer.

—Si es algo que no puedo saber, entonces no me digas nada— dijo al fin el chico.

Rukia sonrió ante ello.

—Es algo que puedes saber, pero no ahora. Además me sentiría algo incómoda.

—Entiendo—dijo él.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—También es algo que puedes saber, pero me incomodaría decirlo.

Ambos se sonrieron y siguieron su camino a casa, realmente con muchas ganas de saber lo que el otro pensaba.

---------------------------------------------------------

—¡Okaeri!,¡Ichi-nii!, ¡Rukia-chan!

Yuzu los saludó desde la cocina con entusiasmo, una vez que los chicos entraron. Ya se encontraba preparando la cena.

—¡Tada ima!— dijeron al unísono Ichigo y Rukia.

El chico se disponía a subir escaleras y meterse a su habitación a descansar antes de la cena, pero se detuvo al ver que Rukia no se movía de su lugar, y en cambio permanecía mirando a la menor de los Kurosaki.

—¿No vienes?—le preguntó.

—Iré en unos minutos—le respondió si desviar la mirada de Yuzu.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros y procedió a subir a su pieza.

Una vez que el chico desapareció por las escaleras, Rukia entró a la cocina. La pequeña niña batía unos huevos, al parecer la cena de hoy eran omelettes, lo cual emocionaba a la shinigami, pues los huevos le fascinaban.

—¿Qué sucede Rukia-chan?— quiso saber la niña, deteniendo por un segundo sus labores.

—Es que quiero preguntarte algo.

—Dime, soy todo oídos.— afirmó, volviendo a batir los huevos.

— Me gustaría que me dijeras dónde puedo comprar chocolates…—declaró, con algo de pena.

Yuzu se detuvo de nuevo, mirando a Rukia con asombro.

—¿Es por mañana?—Rukia asintió—,¿piensas regalarle algo a Ichi-nii?.

Ante esto, Rukia abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Es que acaso la niña también se daba cuenta de lo importante que es Ichigo para ella?.

— E-en..en realidad es para Isshin-san— dijo de repente—,me ha dejado vivir con ustedes, así que quiero agradecérselo.

Ahora que lo decía, quizá también le deba dar algo al señor Kurosaki, al fin y al cabo ha sido muy bueno con ella…a él si que le daría el regalo obligado.

Yuzu se acercó a Rukia, y posó su mano en un hombro de ella.

—No tienes porqué ocultarlo Rukia-chan, sé lo mucho que aprecias a mi hermano.

Rukia bajó la vista, se sentía algo apenada. ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan obvia que hasta una niña se diera cuenta de eso?.

—Pero bueno, si también quieres darle algo a otousan, te recomiendo que vayas a "Noka Chocolate", es una tienda exclusiva para golosinas, y como bien dice su nombre, para chocolates también. Papá nos llevó allá una vez.Encuentras de todo tipo. Unos son muy baratos y otros tan caros que te desmayas.

Yuzu miró el reloj un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared.

—¡Pero a esta hora ya cerraron!— exclamó con tristeza.

—No te preocupes, mañana voy temprano, aunque tenga que faltar a clases unas horas.

—Se ve que de verdad sientes mucho afecto a Ichi-nii— Rukia desvió la mirada—. De todas formas,esa tienda está camino al colegio. Pero abren a las nueve.

—No importa— dijo,volviéndola a mirar—, ya te he dicho que lo haré aunque me tenga que saltar clases.¡Ah! y otra cosa, no...

— No se lo diré a nadie, así que despreocúpate— le aclaró sonriendo.

— _Argiato, _Yuzu-chan.

Después de que la niña le dijo cómo llegar al lugar, terminó de preparar la cena y llamó a todos los demás para cenar.

-----------------------------------------

Eran ya cerca de la media noche, ya todos dormían plácidamente. Sin embargo, una fisura apareció en el cielo nocturno de Karakura, abriendo paso a lo que parecía ser un hombre en ropas blancas.

—Así que éste es el pueblo del que todos hablan— el hombre habló,con una voz grave, como de ultratumba—, Veré qué hay de divertido en este lugar...

------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en el hogar de todos los hollows, un hombre de tez blanca y cabello plateado se dirigía a quien alguna vez fue el capitán del quinto escuadrón de la Sociedad de Almas.

—Parece que al fin ha podido escaparse...¿no vas a hacer nada al respecto?.

Aizen calló por unos segundos, después respondió.

—No. Dejaré que los shinigami del pueblo se encarguen de él...¿para qué molestarnos nosotros cuando hay alguien más que puede hacerlo?— dijo, formando una sonrisa en sus labios. Su rostro no mostraba preocupación alguna.

—Quizá tengas razón,pero..

— No le des más vueltas Gin—le cortó Aizen—, si él acaba con los shinigami, nos habrá hecho un favor. Pero si son ellos los que acaban con él, también será un favor. Realmente no tenemos nada que perder.

—Pero él es verdaderamente fuerte, bien podría pertenecer a los Espada...

—Todo aquél que no esté dispuesto a obedecerme no merece estar en mi ejército, y por lo tanto debe ser considerado como estorbo.

—Ahora entiendo porqué le diste ese número..

—Es el que mejor le queda..—afirmó, sonriendo aún más.

------------------------------------------------

Ichigo se sobresaltó al sentir la presión de un reiatsu enorme.

—¿Pero qué fue eso?— se preguntó, respirando entrecortadamente, pues la energía era pesada.

—¡Ichigo!— exclamó Rukia, abriendo de golpe la puerta del closet.

—¿Lo sentiste también?— inquirió él, levantándose poniéndose de pie de un salto.

—Sí, incluso llegó una orden. Tenemos que ir a ver. Este reaitsu es muy similar al de un Arrancar..

De pronto,un cajón del escritorio de Ichigo se abrió sólo,dejando ver la cabeza de un león de peluche.

— Nee-san..¿por qué tanto escándalo?—decía Kon, frotándose los ojos.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Ichigo tomó su insignia de shinigami sustituto y golpeó con ella a Kon. El peluche escupió una píldora verde. El chico la recogió del suelo y se la tragó, provocando que su alma saliera del cuerpo.

Rukia también usó su gikongan, dejando a Pyon dentro del gigai.

Realmente no había necesidad de usar a las dos almas, pero sólo así podía hacer que Kon y Pyon se vieran.

— Iremos a registrar una zona, no sé si vayamos a tardar— anunció Rukia y con eso, salió por la ventana junto con Ichigo.

Kon se acercó a Pyon.

— Aunque estaba dentreo del peluche, logré sentir una energía, es posible que sí sea un Arrancar.

Ella asintió.

—Así que puede que si tarden en regresar— dijo él,con algo de malicia en su voz.

Pyon lo miró sonriendo,con la misma malicia que él.

—¿Acaso planeas algo,pyon?.

—Nada que tú no conozcas.Además—agregó él—, ¿has escuchado sobre el 14 de febrero?.

Pyon asintió. Kon miró el reloj digital que estaba sobre el escritorio.Marcaba las 12: 30 am.

—Entonces sabrás que me tienes que dar algo, y como prácticamente ya es 14,pues...

—¿Ya tan rápido?..si apenas hace una semana que no hemos hecho nada...pyon— dijo ella, acercándose a él.

—Una semana se me hizo eterna—la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él,quedando sus rostros a muy poca distancia— ¿qué a ti no?.

— Puede ser...pyon— la distancia entre ellos se cerró con un beso al estilo Kon/Pyon, o, en otras palabras, muy si tuvieran sed del otro.

Durante el beso, ella lo fue llevando hasta al escritorio, hizo que se sentara sobre él. Rompió el contacto sólo para toma asiento a su lado. Ella acarició su mejilla, mientras lo volvía a besar.

Su mano fue bajando desde su mejilla,hasta el pecho; del pecho al abdomen,y ahi permaneció estática por unos segundos. Luego seguió bajando hasta infiltrarse debajo de la ropa interior.

Kon se estremeció al sentirla en esa zona tan íntima; soltaba suspiros cada vez que su mano se movía.

—Nunca te agradecí...por las palabras que me dijiste...la primera noche que estuvimos juntos —le decía entre besos.

El alma modifica sabía de qué estaba hablando; cuando le explicó que los seres como ellos también tenían derecho a vivir un vida, igual que los humanos.

— _Arigato...da pyon._

— Tienes que empezar a dejar de decir eso..arruinas el momento.

Sintió un apretón muy fuerte en la zona baja,que le hizo soltar un gritito de dolor. Claramente a ella le había disgustado el comentario.

—Mejor déjalo así.

Dijo él,tomando posesión de los labios de su compañera, mientras ella continuaba el ritmo debajo del boxer de él.

_"Ojalá se tarden esos dos.."_

Pensó,sonriendo para sus adentros.

------------------------------------------

**Bueno,al fin terminée ste capi,no sabe la flojera que medio..de verdad que no me entiendo..cuando stoy en la escuela,quiero escribir pero no tengo tiempo...ahora q stoy de vacaciones..me da flojera...que horror jejeje**

**como habrá notado,las este fic ya no será sólo sexo,sexo y mas sexo..abrá acción de la normal xD..**


	3. Chapter 3

"¿Tú crees que hagan algo esos dos este día?" preguntó Kon,refiriéndose a Ichigo y Rukia. Después de pasar unos ratos lujuriosos sobre el escritorio,ahora estaba sentados a un lado de la cama, completamente desnudos.

"Es posible,pyon. Yo sé que a Rukia-sama le importa mucho Ichigo-sama,lo puedo sentir cada vez que entro en su gigai."

Eso último llamó mucho la atención de Kon. "¿De verdad?,¿y qué es lo que sientes?"

"Como una cierta intranquilidad, como si no pudiera hacer lo que ella desea,pyon. A mi me parece que quiere estar con él otra vez,pero no quiere decirlo."

"¿Sabes?,yo siento exáctamente lo mismo cuando entro en el cuerpo de Ichigo. Yo creo que a pesar de todo,siguen siendo algo orgullosos,y necios".

Pyon río ante el comentario.

"Si lo analizas bien,se parecen más de lo que se ve a simple vista,pyon" dijo ella.

"¿Como en qué?"

"Los dos son orgullosos y necios, nunca sonríen, siempre fruncen el ceño...y ambos perdieron a una persona amada en situaciones similares,pyon".

Él nunca se había puesto a pensarlo,pero ahora que lo escuchaba,era verdad. Jamás había visto sonreír a Nee-san. 'Siempre fruncen el ceño', y era verdad también, realmente se parecían mucho más de lo que uno ve a simple vista. Seguramente el pasado que los atormenta los ha hecho así. Compartían muchas cosas juntos,se merecían estar el uno con el otro.

"Tienes razón,se parecen mucho. Incluso en el hecho de que algun vez tuvieron un doble,¿no?". Pyon se carcajeó. Luego se acercó más a Kon y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Kon pasó un brazo por el hombro de ella.

"Te he querido preguntar esto, ¿por qué estabas tan ansioso de estar con un chica?".

A Kon le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta,pero no tenía inconvenientes por responderla.

"Porque estuve mucho tiempo encerrrado en la píldora verde. Escapando de ser asesinado por quienes me crearon. Quedándome sólo poco a poco, sin nadie con quien hablar,sin nadie que sintiera aprecio por mí. Por eso, cuando estuve por primera vez dentro del cuerpo de Ichigo,estaban tan feliz que lo primero que quise hacer fue conseguirme una chica para llenar ese vacío que tuve durante mucho tiempo. Y cuando Nee-san me salvó de ese loco Urahara,quedé tan fascinado con ella...que llegué a pensar que podría quererme,pero ya sabes cómo me trata". Las dos almas rieron. "Además,creo que el dueño desde este cuerpo llegó antes a su corazón. Por eso,esa noche que nos dejaron aquí solos, pensé que podría aprovechar para almenos tener su cuerpo...y aunque lo logré,te pusiste muy difícil".

Ambos volvieron a reír. Pyon lo besó en la mejilla,tomó su mentón e hizo que la viera directamente a los ojos.

"Pero valió la pena,da pyon"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó él en susurro.

"Porque ahora te quiero."

Esas palabras dieron vuelta una y otra vez por la mente de Kon, hasta que por fin captó su significado: alguien lo quería de verdad. Ella sentía algo real por él. Sólo con esa frase, el vacío que tenía en su pecho se llenó de una inmensa calidez, nunca pensó que alguien le estaría diciendo eso. "Y lo dijo sin decir esa fastidiosa palabra" pensó él, sonriéndole a la chica.

Y entonces la besó, pero no de esa forma tan avorazada como siempre lo hacían, sino que esta vez fue con cariño, casi parecía un inocente beso. Poco a poco la fue recostando en el suelo, y aunque la pasión iba en aumento, sus movimientos seguían siendo tranquilos, sin prisas. Parecía que por primera vez en un mes,estaban haciendo el amor.

------------------------------

Entretanto, Rukia e Ichigo iban de techo en techo hasta el lugar donde se suponía se había detectado el reiatsu de hace unos momentos.

—¿Cómo puedes aguantar llevar tu zanpakuto en la espalda?, siento que la mía me molesta—comentó ella.

—Después de un rato te acostumbras, a veces ya ni siquiera la siento.

— Pero ya llevo casi un mes así y sigo sin poder acoplarme a ella.

—¿No has vuelto a pensar cómo es que de pronto creció?—inquirió él, pues aún pasado el mes, no lograban saber el porqué del incremento de Sode no Shirayuki.

— Sí,pero simplemente no llego a ninguna conclusión. Se supone que yo también me he vuelto más fuerte, pero no sé cómo, no recuerdo haber entrenado tanto como para hacer que mi espada cambie su tamaño.

—¿No crees que sería mejor si le preguntamos a Urahara-san?. Recuerda que yo también tuve un aumento de reiatsu.

—Quizá sí, pero primero tenemos que encargarnos de lo que sea que haya producido esa presión espiritual.

Y no sólo lo decía por eso, sino que también tenía que ocuparse de otro asunto: su regalo de San Valentín.

Pasados unos minutos, ambos chicos arrivaron al lugar indicado, era un parque no muy grande, con muchos árboles grandes,casi parecía un bosque. Y no eran los únicos que habían llegado, el capitán Hitsugaya,Matsumoto Rangiku,Ikkaku,Yumichika y Renji estaban reunidos ahí.

—¡Toushirou!—lo llamó Ichigo,una vez estando con todos ellos.

—Por enésima vez...es Capitán Hitsugaya para tí—le reclamó,con un frío tono de voz.

—Cómo sea—se encogió de hombros—, veo que ustedes también sintieron el reiatsu de hace unos momentos.

—Sí,fue demasiado fuerte como para no darse cuenta,además nos llegó una orden—dijo Renji—pero apenas acabamos de llegar,así que no hemos buscado a fondo.

—Ya que estamos todos aquí,separémonos. Si detectan algo,avísenles a los demás—ordenó Hitsugaya.

—Espero que sea un tipo fuerte,hace tiempo que tengo ganas de pelear—dijo Ikkaku.

Y dicho eso,todos fueron en distintas direcciones.

Sin embargo,no eran los únicos en ese parque. Un hombre con ropas blancas los observaba desde uno de los árboles, escondiendo si energía espiritual para que no se percataran de su localización.

—Son todos unos estorbos—decía con una voz como de ultratumba—, aunque ese hombre de cabello naranja puede ser la excepción. Puedo sentir una gran cantidad de reiatsu emanando de él. Vale la pena tener una pelea con él. Pero esos amigos suyos seguro se entromenten...tendré que regresar con unos pequeños refuerzos para deshacerme de ellos.

Yumichika escuchó un sonido proveniente de un árbol, giró la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba, pero todo seguía tranquilo.

"¡Oi! ¡Yumichika!..¡¿suecede algo?!", preguntó Ikkaku, a lo lejos.

"¡Creí escuchar algo!, ¡pero no es nada!," contestó él.

Después de una media hora de búsqueda, los shinigami no encontraron nada, ni siquiera al revisar sus teléfonos podía localizar a lo que sea que haya emanado esa cantidad de energía espiritual. Así como apareció repentinamente, así se fue.

"Ya no tiene caso seguir aquí, no hay nada. Regresemos. Manténganse en su forma de shinigami por si vuelve aparecer, así llegaremos más rápido" dijo Hitsugaya, dirigiéndose a Matsumoto,Yumichika e Ikkaku. Ellos asintieron.

"Volvamos nosotros también" le dijo Ichigo a Rukia.

"Hai"

Y cada quien regreso a su respectivo hogar.

-----------------------------------------------

Cuando Ichigo y Rukia volvieron a la casa Kurosaki, se esperaban encontrar a Kon y a Pyon dormidos juntos y con poca ropa. Pero lo que definitivamente ni se les pasó por la cabeza, fue la manera en la que estaban dormidos: en el suelo, cubiertos por la sábana, y él abrazando a ella por la cintura. Ambos tenían una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

Siempre que retornaban, los encontraban tirados cada quien por su lado, como si estuvieran exhaustos por haber corrido un maratón.

Los dos shinigami permanecieron observando la escena en silencio..hasta que Ichigo habló.

"¿No crees que...es raro que estén así?" preguntó,rascándose la cabeza. La verdad era que le incomodaba un poco verse así mismo en esa posición con Rukia...y es que hace un mes que estuvo con ella así.

"Si,es verdad" declaró ella, quien también se sentía extraña al ver esa escena." ¿Y qué hacemos con ellos ahora?, ¿los dejamos así?".

El chico no sabía qué conestar. Por un lado, esos dos se veían muy agusto de estar así; pero si los dejaban, corrían el riesgo de que el loco de su padre entrara como si nada en la mañana y los viera así..aunque él ya se suponía que el asunto era así,pero no quería darle a ese viejo loco el gusto de "confirmarle sus sospechas". Y si no fuese Isshin, Yuzu o Karin podrían entrar también, de modo que mejor los separaban de una vez.

"No,mejor regresemos a nuestros cuerpos" dijo él, y su compañera asintió.

Rukia levantó su gigai y entró directamente en él. Segundos después, escupió una píldora verde. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando se dio cuenta de algo: estaba desnuda. Vio que el pelinaranja también planeaba entrar de lleno en su cuerpo.

"¡Espera!" le advirtió,pero demasiado tarde. El muchacho ya se levantaba y escupía la soul candy.

Le tomó unos instantesdarse cuenta en la situación en la que estaba; a lado de Rukia, cubiertos por una sábana y completamente desnudos.

"Te dije que esperaras" comentó ella,desviando la mirada, tapándose más con la cobija.

Esa era otra cosa que les extrañó, pues siempre que encontraban a esos dos dormidos,estaba vestidos almenos con la ropa interior. No entendían el porqué de repente ls dió por quedarse desnudos y abrazados de esa manera. Algo pasó que ninguno de los shinigami podía descifrar qué fue.

¿Y ahora qué harían?,ahi estaban los chicos,en el suelo y desnudos. Por alguna rara razón se sentían realmente incómodos. '¿Por qué siento vergüenza?, si ya nos hemos visto así.' se preguntaba Ichigo, y el mismo cuestionamiento cruzaba la mente de Rukia.

El problema radicaba en que las veces que estuvieron así, fueron hace un mes, y desde entonces nunca volvieron a tener un contacto de ese tipo. Y ahora que estaban en una situación parecida, no tenían ni idea de cómo reaccionar. Ninguno sabía lo que pensaba el otro, aunque en su interior, se habían prometido que si se les presentara la oportunidad, estarían juntos de nuevo...pero la duda es un veneno que carcome el alma; ¿y ya si no quiere?, ¿y si sólo quería una vez?.

Aunque esas dudas lo invadían, él ya estaba imaginando que tocaba el cuerpo del su amiga, como esa noche debajo del árbol. Que sus labios recorrían cada parte de su rostro, de su cuello. La tomaba por la cintura y la sentaba en el borde de la cama, para luego...

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacar esos perversos pensamientos que lo acababan de invadir.. 'Estúpido Kon, para qué me dejas así', pensó él, queriendo culpar al peluche.

Ya habían pasado diez minutos, y ellos seguían en la misma situación.

"Oye..", dijeron ambos al unísono, lo que les causó algo de gracia.

"Te iba a decir que si quieres..." comenzó él, pero se detuvo unos instantes porque estuvo a punto de proponerle otra cosa, casi se le escapa. "...me doy la vuelta, y así te podrás levantar y, ponerte tu ropa y entrar en el closet.Te aseguro que no veré nada."

Rukia había pensado en esa idea también, aunque por unos instantes creyó que el chico le iba a pedir otra cosa.'Y no me habría molestado que lo hiciera', se dijo a sí misma.

"De acuerdo" dijo ella.

Y se hizo lo acordado, el chico se dio la vuelta, mirando en dirección a la ventana. Sintió como la chica se ponía de pie, y la escuchaba caminar hasta donde estaba su ropa. De sólo imaginar en cómo se vería en ese instante Rukia, le ponía la piel de gallina. Pero si algun cualidad tenía el pelinaranja, era la de mantenerse leal a su palabra, de modo que ni por error volvería la mirada hacia donde estaba ella.

"Ichigo" lo llamó.

"¿hmp?" murmuró él, pero sin voltear.

"Bakamono..ya no hay problema si miras" dijo ella, en ese tono de malhumorada que siempre solía tener.

De todas formas él obedeció, y vio que llevaba puesta sólo su ropa interior. En su mano izquierda cargaba toda su pijama, en la derecha llevaba otra prenda, que él reconoció como sus boxers.

"Toma" y sin más se los lanzó. Le dio de lleno en la cara.

"¡Oi!, ¡qué te pasa!" le reclamó, no tan alto para que los demás no se despertaran.

"Buenas noches" dijo ella, se dio la vuelta y entró al closet. 'Eso fue extraño' pensó Ichigo. Recargó su cabeza en el borde de la cama, suspirando.

Una vez adentro, Rukia se apoyó contra la puerta corrediza, suspiró, pensando en lo que hubiese podido pasar de haber estado un poco más segura de sí misma.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Rukia se despertó más temprano de lo normal. Se cambió a su uniforme escolar y silenciosamente salió de la habitación para no despertar a Ichigo.

Al bajar las escaleras, esperaba no encontrarse a nadie todavía,pero le sorprendió ver a Yuzu en la cocina preparando un único almuerzo.

"Sabía que hoy te levantarías más temprano, así que decidí hacerte el desayuno antes Rukia-chan, para que no te vayas con el estómago vacío" dijo la pequeña.

"Arigatou, Yuzu-chan".

Después de desayunar, se despidió de la niña y se fue en dirección a la tienda que le había dicho.

Unos minutos más tarde, Rukia llegó al lugar indicado, y casi sufre un infarto al ver lo que sus ojos vieron en ese momento: una fila de almenos 100 metros,conformaba de puras chicas colegialas, salía desde la entrada de la tienda.

"Oh no, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé..."

Y si, no tendría más remedio que formarse y esperar su turno. Sólo deseada que para entonces, todavía quede algún chocolate ahi dentro.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola chicos, perdo por la tardanza,pero como todavía no tengo internet y además estoy ocupada con la uni,pues no había podido **c**ontinuar con el fic jejejjeje...y no es que este ficno vaya a ser lemon, al contrario,tendrá una super mega escena...pero igual tendrá aventura de la normal xD...**

**el próximo capítulo habrá ichiruki con ganas!!..el full lemon todavia tendrá que esperar xD**

**dejen reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo despertó 15 minutos después de que Rukia abandonó la casa. Se arregló y bajó a desayunar con todos los demás. Al sentarse a la mesa notó la ausencia de la chica, mirando el lugar vacío que solía ocupar en mañanas como esa.

"Rukia-chan salió temprano hoy, Ichi-nii" comentó Yuzu,que había percibido cómo su hermano notó la ausencia de Rukia."Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer, que te veía en la escuela", la niña se mantenía firme en su promesa de no decirle al chico a dónde fue y exáctamente qué tenía que hacer.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros, como queriendo dar a entender que no le importaba lo que hiciera su amiga, pero lo cierto era que muchas preguntas inundaban su mente, ¿a dónde habrá ido?, ¿la llamó la Sociedad de Almas?, si fue así ¿por qué no le avisó a él?.

"¡Rukia-chan!, ¡sin tí el desayuno no es lo mismo!" reclamaba Isshin, con dos ríos de lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¡Oh ya cállate barbas!, ¡no hagas tanto drama sólo porque se fue más temprano!" le gritó Karin.

"Pero...pero...¡¡Rukia-cha..." pero no pudo terminar porque Karin lo calló con un golpe directo a la cara.

"¡Fastidias mucho!".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ichigo llegó al colegio, pero no encontró a Rukia en el salón, su asiento aún estaba vacío. '¿Dónde estará esa enana?' se preguntó.

"¡¡¡IIIIICHIGOOOOOOOOOO!!!" el saludo de Keigo no cambia conforme pasan los días, por consiguiente,la respuesta de Ichigo para con él tampoco: un puñetazo en la cara.

"Ah..buenos días Keigo" dijo sin muchas ganas, tomando asiento en su respectivo escritorio.

"Ichigo, ¿y Kuchiki-san?, siempre viene contigo,pues viven jun..." pero otro golpe del pelinaranja no le permitió terminar. Le fastidiaba escuchar de Keigo la frase "viven juntos".

"Y yo que voy a saber...el que viva en mi casa no quiere decir que siempre sepa a dónde va..." dijo él,colocándose las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"A lo mejor fue a encontrarse con alguien. Con eso de que hoy es 14 de febrero." comentó Mizuiro, cosa que no le agradó mucho a Ichigo. ¿Con quién se podía ver Rukia en esta fecha?, del mundo real no conoce a muchos, mas que a los propios amigos del él.

"¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!, ¡NO digas eso Mizuiro!, ¡mi bella Kuchiki-san no puede irse con alguien más a..." y de nuevo el chico pelinaranja no lo dejó terminar, pues le dio otro golpe en la cara. Keigo realmente hacía comentarios molestosos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las horas pasaban, y Rukia simplemente no aparecía por la puerta del salón, diciendo su excusa por haber llegado tarde. ¿Qué cosa era tan importante como para hacer que se retrasara de esa manera?, si era algo sobre la Sociedad de Almas, ¿por qué no le avisó a él?. Ichigo comenzaba a irritarse él solo, cada cierto tiempo volvía la vista hacia la entrada del salón para ver si de una buena vez esa enana hacía acto de aparición.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, varias chicas entregaron sus chocolates de regalo a otros muchachos, del mismo grupo o de otro.

Lo más destacable del momento, fue que un oso enorme (o más bien,alguien disfrazado de oso), entró y fue directo con Mizuiro,le entregó un chocolate en forma de corazón casi del tamaño del escritorio, y además le indicó que mirara hacia la ventana: una avioneta pasaba volando frente al instituo, con una manta atada que decía "¡MIZUIRO, ERES EL MEJOR! I LOVE YOU!".

Seguramente se habría ligado a una mujer ricachona unos años más grande que él.

Pero lo que menos podía creer, y, le daba pena admitirlo, lo que más le irritaba, fue ver que incluso Keigo recibió algo ese día; Michiru le había regalado una barra de chocolate. Keigo casi se desmaya de la emoción y parecía que intentaba sobrepasarse con la chica, pero Tatsuki, como siempre hacía con cualquier pervertido, evitó que se le acercara.

"¡No lo malinterpretes tarado!, ¡te lo dió porque te tenía lástima!" le gritó Tatsuki, pisoteando a su compañero.

"¡ORIHIME!¡VAMOS A CELEBRAR TU Y YO ESTE DÍA, SOLITAS EN MI CASA!" chilló Chizuru, que como todos los días,buscaba encimársele a Inoue.

"¡Ni creas que me he olvidado de ti,pervertida!" exclamó Tatsuki, mandando a volar a su compañera con una patada.

Tal escenario le era entretenido, pero no dejaba de pensar en Rukia, y en el hecho de que era el único hombre que no recibió nada. "¿Cómo pude pensar que realmente me podría dar algo?.." se reprendía a sí mismo,suspirando.

Sus actos no pasaron desapercibidos para Inoue, quien lo veía desde su asiento.

"Kurosaki-kun está esperando a que llegue Kuchiki-san..." pensaba ella, y estaba segura de que estaba en lo que correcto. Desde que llegaron, notó que el chico miraba mucho a la entrada del salón. ¿Para qué podía estar así de inquieto si no es por Kuchiki-san?.No podía encontrar otra respuesta.

_¿En dónde estarás Kuchiki-san?. Estás preocupando mucho a Kurosaki-kun._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto, Rukia seguía formada en la larga fila para ingresar en la tienda. Miró la hora en su teléfono celular. Eran las 11:00 am. Llevaba horas ahí y simplemente parecía que no avanzaba, algo debía estar pasando ahí dentro.

Vio a una chica salir con varias bolsas en la mano.

"¡Oi!, ¡señorita!" la llamó. La chica se acercó a Rukia. "Oye..¿sabes porqué se demoran demasiado allá adentro?" preguntó.

"La caja registradora se descompuso. Les costó trabajo abrirla para sacar cambio, y además,parece que nunca fueron a la escuela. Se están dando de golpes sacando las cuentas. Tardé años para que me cobraran lo que compré."

"Ah...gracias." Y dicho esto, la otra chica se fue.

De modo que la máquina esa que sacaba dinero se descompuso. Mierda...¿cuánto más podría tardarse en esa fila?.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Parece ser que ha venido por algunos camaradas, ¿no es así?" preguntaba un hombre de cabello plateado, cuyos ojos recordaban a los de una serpiente.

"Así es. Pero te he dicho antes que lo que haga no me importa. No nos afectará en lo más mínimo." decía Aizen Sousuke, sentado en su aposento, apoyando su rostro sobre su mano.

"Hablas muy cruel de él, para ser el primer Arrancar que creaste.."

"El que haya sido el primero,no quiere decir que deba tener un significado especial. Hace mucho que dejó de ser un hermano nuestro..."

_Ya no vale nada para nosotros...por eso es...el Arrancar 0 (cero)._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya eran cerca de las 2 pm, y Rukia por fin había entrado en la tienda. Muchas estanterías estaban vacías, sobretodo, las de los chocolates más baratos. Y lo peor de todo,es que mientras permanecía observando, las otras chicas iban agarrando los dulces que quedaban, casi peléandose por ellos.

_"Tengo que darme prisa, si es que no quiero meterme en problemas así"_

Busco rápidamente alguno que estuviera dentro de sus posibilidades, osea, que no tuviera un precio astronómico.

Sin emabrgo era casi imposible encontrar uno así, la mayoría eran muy caros...Pero no se iba a ir de esa tienda con las manos vacías.

Después de varios minutos de estar bucando, logró encontrar lo que quería: una barra para el señor Isshin, y uno en forma de corazón para Ichigo, con una envoltura morada y un listón rojo alrededor. No planeaba que el del chico fuera en forma de corazón, pero era el único que no sobrepasaba sus posibilidades económicas. _"Algo es algo"_ se dijo a sí misma.

Luego de pasar la dura travesía de abrirse paso entre todo el mundo de colegialas, se encontró con otro problema: otra fila, pero esta vez, para cobrar los productos.

_kuso..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La tarde se hizo presente, las clases ya habían terminado..y Rukia nunca apareció en el salón.

Ichigo caminaba de regreso a casa, solo, lo cual le molestaba mucho. ¡¿En dónde rayos se metió Rukia?!, ¡¿por qué no se molesta en avisar almenos?!. El chico pateó una piedra que encontró en el camino, cuando de repente sintió una poderosa presión caer sobre él.

"Este reiatsu.." se dio cuenta que era el mismo que apareció la noche anterior. Lo que sea que lo esté causando, había regresado al pueblo.

Tenía que buscar un lugar dónde poder transformarse en shinigami, como no traía a Kon con él, no podía dejar su cuerpo ahi tirado como si nada, causaría conmoción.

Para su buena suerte, encontró un cajellón más adelante, se ocultó ahi y se transformó en shinigami. Escondió bien su cuerpo para que nadie lo encontrara tan fácil, y después se dirigió hacia el lugar de dónde venía es presión espiritual.

"¿Quién será el que causa esto?" se preguntó el, mientras saltaba de techo en techo.

Al mismo tiempo, Rukia por fin abandonaba la tienda, después de horas de estar allá. En ese momento, fue cuando sintió el reiatsu de la otra noche.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se tragó su gikongan y dejó que Chappy entrara en su cuerpo.

"¡Ve y busca el cuerpo de Ichigo, él no llevaba consigo a Kon, así que lo más probable es que se haya ocultado para transformarse!. ¡Te lo encargo!" terminó y se disponía irse,pero apenas dio unos pasos y se detuvo, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Chappy.

"Y por lo que más quieras, no vayas a perder mi mochila. Ahí dentro hay algo que me costó un ojo de la cara conseguir, así que sé cuidadosa.."

"¡Como ordene, Rukia-sama!,¡pyon!"

Rukia se guiaba por medio de su teléfono móvil, estaba cerca desde donde se originó la señal. Pero se paró en secó al ver que en la pantalla aparecían más señales, y una de ellas era de...

"¡Un Menos!..¡y está cerca de donde estoy!" exclamó, mirando a sus alrededores. Vio una grieta en el cielo y supo que un Gillian enorme estaría apunto de aparecer.

Sus temores se hicieron realidad, observó cómo dos manos con dedos puntiagudos terminaban de abrir la grieta; cómo una larga nariz se abría paso, seguida de la cabeza entera del Menos Grande.

"Maldición..justo cuando pensaba que mi día no podía empeorar más" se quejó, desenvainando su zanpakuto, lista para luchar contra el hollow...sola.

_Baila...Sode no Shirayuki..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ichigo se detuvo, acababa de sentir el reiatsu de Rukia.

"Debe estar peleando.." fue lo que pensó, para que hasta ahora lo haya sentido, tenía que ser por eso.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e ir a dónde estaba Rukia, cuando una fuerte voz lo detuvo.

"¿A dónde vas, shinigami?"

El chico lentamente se volvió, y vio a un hombre vestido con un hakama blanco,cinturón negro, y algo que parecía ser una túnica blanca que sólo le cubría la mitad del cuerpo superior.Portaba una espada a su lado izquierdo, tenía los brazos cruzados y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha, el cabello castaño moderadamente largo. Sin duda alguna era un Arrancar.

Pero algo en ese Arrancar dejó sorprendido a Ichigo...su rostro. Ése rostro se le hacía muy familiar...

"¿Aizen?" dijo en voz baja, pero al parecer su enemigo logró escucharlo, pues apenas terminó de pronunciar esa palabra, el Arrancar desenvainó su espada y atacó al chico. Ichigo logró defenderse a tiempo con Zangetsu.

Ahora que lo tenía de cerca, no sólo notó su parecido con Aizen, sino que tenía un ojo color marrón y el otro color gris...

"No me confundas con ese hombre..detesto que lo hagan." Le dijo el Arrancar. "Recuerda bien mi nombre, shinigami, para que jamás se te ocurra compararme con Aizen.."

_Arrancar Cero..Alejandro Eiffel..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Bueno chicos perdonen,sé que había prometido que este capi iba a ser ichiruki,pero creo que tendrá que esperar uno más xD...pues como ya había dicho,este fic no será tanto lemon lemon lemon como el otro xD.habrá acción de la normal también xD. Además me iba a quedar muy largo jajajaja...**

**Pero les juro que el próximo sí tendrá la escena ichiruki jejeje**

**Dejen reviews!!..y recomienden el fic!..recuerden que me propuse superar la cantidad de reviews del la primera parte de La Gran Odisea de Kon.**

**los kero!**


	5. Chapter 5

Eiffel retrocedió de un salto, manteniendo la distancia con el chico pelinaranja.

"¿Cero?, no tenía idea de que existiera un Arrancar con ese número" dijo Ichigo, sin bajar la guardia, después de ese ataque sorpresa tenía que estar alerta.

"El conteo se empieza desde el cero, por si nunca te lo han dicho" comentó sarcásticamente.

"_Temme..."_

"Tengo este número porque fui el primer Arrancar que Aizen creó. Me hizo a su imagen y semejanza,por eso es que nuestros rostros son parecidos. Pero ya te he dicho, odio que me confundan con ese individuo."

"Por lo que veo no eres un fiel seguidor. Aún así, ¿eres tú un Espada?" quiso saber Ichigo.

"Por supuesto que no. Si tengo este poder, es para usarlo a mi merced, no necesito seguir las órdenes de nadie. Por mi rebeldía, Aizen me mantuvo encerrado, quizá con la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión y me uniera a ellos; pero de ninguna manera lo iba a hacer. Pero logré escaparme...yo necesito pelear a mi antojo,y ese cabronazo no me lo va a impedir. No soy un Espada, pero mi poder es como el de uno de ellos; así que shinigami, tendremos una pelea a muerte ahora mismo..." le advirtió a Ichigo, tomando su pose de pelea.

"Pues parece que no tengo opción..." dijo el muchacho.

_¡Bankai!._

Un poderoso estruendo se dejó escuchar

"Tensa Zangetsu..." Ichigo agitó su zanpakuto, tratando de desvanecer el humo causando por la explosión de su reiatsu.

"Perfecto...no esperes a tus amiguitos, shinigami. Ya me encargué de que se ocupen un rato para que no interfieran."

"Tche. Conmigo será más que suficiente."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡Ichigo!

Rukia acababa de sentir el reiatsu de Ichigo subir de nivel. Debía estar luchando con su bankai, entonces el enemigo tenía que ser muy fuerte.

También sentía la energía de Renji y los demás, podría deducir que también estaba peleando.

"Esto tiene que ser obra de alguien, no puede ser que aparezcan muchos enemigos de una sola vez".

Pensaba Rukia, esquivando los golpes del Menos Grande. No era muy poderoso,pero si muy persistente. Con la ayuda de Sode no Shirayuki, logró congelarle un brazo y destruirlo, pero el enorme hollow simplemente se negaba a retirarse.

"Rayos,no es posible que me esté tardando con este monstruo tan poco inteligente...necesito terminar rápido."

_Me preocupa Ichigo...tengo un mal presentimiento._

&&&&&&&&&&

Ichigo cayó de rodillas al suelo, escupiendo sangre...

Alejandro Eiffel...era demasiado fuerte. Ni siquiera pudo ver sus primeros ataques, su velocidad era casi inalcanzable, y sus golpes parecían de acero. El chico apenas y pudo hacerle unos rasguños con Zangetsu...pero tenía claro que la diferencia era mucha.

_Yo te puedo ayudar...déjame pelear con él, será pan comido..._

Ichigo llevó su mano a la cabeza, esa voz siempre le causaba dolor, cada vez que la escuchaba. Era una de las tantas razones por las cuales odiaba a ese otro yo..

_No...espera...yo solo puedo con él..ya lo verás._

"Vaya, shinigami, tienes agallas. Y eres tan fuerte como lo esperaba, pero me decepciona que te canses así de rápido. Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Kurosaki...Ichigo.." dijo él,con algo de dificultad,pues todavía le faltaba el aire por los golpes que le había dado.

"Kurosaki Ichigo..." Eiffel permaneció mirando al chico frente a él. "Conozco ese nombre...¿no eres tú aquél shinigami que luchó contra Grand Fisher?"

Grand Fisher...hacía mucho tiempo que no volvía a escuchar ese nombre. ¿Acaso este Arrancar lo conocía?, pudiera ser que él...

"Tú.." comenzó Ichigo, poniéndose de pie, con mucho esfuerzo. "¿Conoces a ese bastardo?..si lo conoces,entonces debes saber dónde está.."

"Sí lo conozco, vagábamos mucho por Hueco Mundo antes de convertirnos en Arrancar. ¿Que si sé dónde está?...si logras quitarme la espada de las manos, tal vez te lo diga...lo cual dudo mucho que sea pos...

Pero no logró terminar su frase, cuando se dio cuenta, su zanpakuto salió volando de su mano, fue aporreado contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, y la punta de la espada negra del muchacho apuntando a su garganta.

"¿Decías algo sobre que era imposbile de que te quitara la espada de las manos?" dijo Ichigo.

"Cabrón..." dijo entre dientes Eiffel, pero sonriendo como si nada pasara.

"Y bien..¡dime dónde está Grand Fisher!" le gritó Ichigo.

Eiffel miraba al aire..su espada aún no caía al suelo. Perfecto. Ese maldito niño pagará por querer pasarse de listo con él.

"Si tanto lo deseas..." comentó, con el único propósito de distraerlo. Él podía llamar a su zanpakuto sin tener que hablar, sólo con el poder de su mente. Hizo que su espada se detuviera en el aire, y apuntara directo a la espalda del pelinaranja.

"Grand Fisher está..."

La espada del Arrancar se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia el corazón del chico, pero a unos instantes de llegar a su objetivo..

_¡Tsugi no mae!, ¡hakuren!.._

Ichigo, al escuchar la voz de Rukia, se apartó de un salto, para evitar que el ataque de hielo lo tocara.

Buscó con la mirada a Eiffel, y lo encontró en el cielo, abriendo un fisura,la entrada a Hueco Mundo.

"¡Oi!, ¡regresa!, ¡todavía no terminamos!" le gritó Ichigo desde el suelo. Eiffel ya estaba dentro de la fisura que creó.

"Por supuesto que no hemos terminado...pero detesto pelear con interrupciones. Ten por seguro que regresaré..Kurosaki Ichigo..y terminaremos con esto..." y desapareció, el cielo volvía a su normalidad.

"Kuuso..." maldijo por lo bajo. Sintió el reiatsu de Renji y de los demás dirigirse al lugar donde se encontraba.

"¡Ichigo!" lo llamó Rukia, corriendo hacia él.

"¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?, ¡¡estaba apunto de decirme dónde está Grand Fisher!!" se volvió a ella muy enfadado, tan enojado que ni siquiera le dio importancia al hecho de que la chica sangraba de la frente.

Rukia, por supuesto, no le agradó el tono en que le hablabla...¿todavía que lo salvó de ser atravesado por una espada,se atrevé a gritarle así?.

"¿¡De qué rayos hablas?! ¡¡él estaba apunto de matarte!!,¡la espada de ese suejto..." le reclamó ella, pero Ichigo no la dejó terminar.

"¡Qué no viste!, ¡¡lo tenía acorralado!!,¡¡lo estaba obligando a decirme dónde está ese bastardo que mató a mi madre!!...¡¡era mi oportunidad de tomar venganza y tú me la arruinaste!!"

Ya no lo pudo soportar más. Rukia atacó a Ichigo con Sode no Shirayuki.

Cómo se atreve...cómo se atreve sólo pensar en su orgullo cuando su vida corría peligro y ni siquiera se daba cuenta...

Él se defendió con Zangetsu, y el choque de sus zanpakutos liberó tal poder que debajo de ellos se hizo un profundo hueco, como su hubiese caído un meteorito.

"¡¿Que lo tenías acorralado?! ¡a mi me parecía lo contrario!. ¡Eras tú el que no veía!. ¡¡POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TIENEN QUE PONER SU MALDITO ORGULLO ANTES QUE SU VIDA!!

"_Temme..." _gruñó el chico.

"¡Oi!, ¡Ichigo!" la voz de Renji se escuchaba cerca. "Ichigo, ¿que ha pasado con...?" empezó Renji, asomándose por el hoyo, pero se detuvo al ver la escena en la que estaban sus dos amigos.

Ichigo y Rukia se dieron una mirada gélida antes de guardar sus zanpakutos. Tan gélida que nadie creería que apenas hace unos minutos, estaban preocupados por el otro. Ambos salieron de un salto.

"¡Pero qué coño acaba de pasar!" quiso saber Renji, el encontrar a sus dos compañeros así era lo que menos esperaba ver. Vio que Rukia sangraba. "¿¡Te hizo algo?" quis saber Renji, furioso de sólo imaginar que su amigo había herido a la chica.

"No fue él,me la hice mientra peleaba contra un Menos." dijo Rukia, calmada pero con una voz fría, tan fría que asustaba a cualquiera.Se limpió la sangre con la manga de su kimono. "Lo demás no es asunto tuyo, Renji"

"Pero Rukia..."

"¡Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya Toushiro hizo su aparición,seguido de Matsumoto,Ikkaku y Yumichika. "¿Qué ha pasado?, pude sentir tu poder de bankai liberándose.."

De alguna manera, Renji agradeció que el capitán Hitsugaya cambiara de tema, la atmósfera se enfriaba tanto como la voz de Rukia.

Ichigo procedió a contarles todo, y cada uno de los shinigami contó sobre sus propias peleas. Llegaron a la conclusión de que ese tal Alejandro Eiffel lo planeó todo para que pudiera pelear a solas con Ichigo.

"Me sorprende el hecho de que siendo el primer Arrancar creado, no siga las órdenes de Aizen."Comentaba Hitsugaya, colocándose su mano en la barbilla. "Pero no debemos confiarnos de eso. Es probable que cuando ataque de nuevo, lo haga en las mismas circunstancias...es decir, que venga con distractores.Él sólo quiere luchar contra Kurosaki. Estén preparados para entonces."

"¡Hai!" contestaron todos, menos Ichigo y Rukia, parecía que estallarían otra vez si escuchaban la voz del otro.

Todos se dispusieron a retirarse, pero antes, Renji echó una última mirada a sus dos camaradas; Ichigo estaba siendo curado de sus heridas por Matsumoto, mientras que Rukia se sanaba la suya con su propo kidou.Era como si no quisieran tener ni el más mínimo contacto entre ellos, ni siquiera visual.

_Rukia...¿qué rayos les sucedió?._

Se preguntó Renji. De por si él se había dado cuenta de que algo entre esos dos cambió, ¿pero acaso fue un cambio para mal?...No...si notaba alguna diferencia, no era una negativa,de eso estaba seguro. Pero entonces, ¿cómo es que los encontró atacándose ellos?, para que Rukia le haya dicho que no se metiera, es porque debía ser algo muy personal.

Con todas esas dudas dando vueltas por su cabeza, Renji abandonó el lugar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ichigo y Rukia encontraron a Pyon,quien vigilaba el cuerpo del chico. Pyon no se atrevió a preguntar nada, podía sentir la ira de ambos chicos emanando de sus cuerpos. ¿Pero que rayos acababa de pasar?. Tendría que esperar, pues parecía que ninguno de los dos shinigami iba a hablar por un rato.

Una vez dentro de sus cuerpos, los dos regresaron a casa,sin hacer más ruido que el de sus propios pasos sobre la calle.

"_Tada ima.."_ dijo Ichigo,casi en susurró.

"¡¡ICHIGOOOO!!,¡QUÉ BUENO QUE LLEGA..!!" Isshin estaba apunto de lanzársele a su hijo para darle una de sus típicas patadas de bienvenida, pero una extraña energía lo mandó a volar hasta golpearse contra la pared y resbalarse tal cual gelatina. Cuando se recuperó del golpe, casi veía el fuego emanando detrás de los dos.

Nunca antes, Kurosaki Isshin había temido de su hijo como lo hacia en ese momento. Y no sólo de él, de Rukia también.

"Etto..." Isshin se puso de pie. "Etto...la cena estará servida en unos minutos,no tarden" dijo finalmente.

"Hai" respondieron Ichigo y Rukia,con voz de ultratumba...casi satánica. Ambos subieron las escaleras.

Cuando Isshin estuvo solo, suspiró de alivio. Sentía como su hubiese tenido una fuerte carga encima. Miró de reojo las escaleras.

"Ichigo,más vale que se arrelgen...cenar con esa atmósfera tan densa me causaría náuseas."

Una vez dentro de la habitación de Ichigo, Rukia abrió la puerta de su armario de golpé, y aventó fuertemente su mochila hacia la pared del closet. Estaba realmente molesta,podría jurar que en su vida le volvería a hablar al chico que tenía detrás.

De repente, algo morado salió de su mochila. Tenía forma de corazón.

Lo había olvidado,el regalo de San Valentín de Ichigo.

La expresión de su cara se ablandó; recordó todo lo que tuvo que pasar para conseguir ese chocolate. Reflexionó. ¿De nada sirvió todo su esfuerzo?,¿se fue por la borda todo a causa de una discusión?,¿sólo por eso Ichigo dejaría ser alguien importante para ella?.

No. Defintivamente no. Ella tenía que entender..."_hay peleas para proteger la vida, y hay pelear para proteger el orgullo_". De verdad odiaba esa frase, pero su capitán se la dijo, un superior que tenía mucha más experiencia que ella, lo cual la llevaba a deducir, que ese enunciado tiene una razón. Pero no lograba entrarle del todo en la cabeza, ¿porqué es mejor perder la vida que el orgullo?..si mueres ya no tendrás orgullo que proteger.Era eso lo que le molestaba, y más en Ichigo.

Rukia tomó el chocolate en sus manos.

"Ichigo.." lo llamó. Él todavía estaba de espaldas.

"¿Qué quieres?" contestó fríamente, sin volverse.

"¡_Bakamono! _¡voltea!" le exigió ella, levantando la voz.

Ichigo, fastidiado a mas no poder, se volvió bruscamente.

"¡Por que siempre tienes que..!"

No terminó su frase, pues lo que vio lo dejó mudo. Rukia tenía los brazos extendidos hacia él, en las manos tenía un objeto en forma de corazón, envuelto en papel morado y con un listón rojo alrededor que decía su nombre: "ICHIGO". Era un chocolate, y por la pinta que traía,uno de muy buena calidad.

Ya se había olvidado lo preocupado que estaba porque ella no llegaba al colegio; se había olvidado de que ese día era San Valentín, el día en que las chicas entregaban regalos a los chicos más importantes para ellas; se había olvidado lo frustante que era imaginarla a ella dándole un obsequio y que simplemente no pasara.

Pero ahí estaba Rukia,frente a él, con el tan ansiado regalo..._"un regalo para mí.." _se dijo a sí mismo. Ahora lo entendía todo, la shinigami no fue al instituo porque fue a comprar ese chocolate, sólo para él. Sabía muy bien que en esa fecha todas las tiendas estarían al tope de llenas.

_"Entonces sí significo algo para ella.." _llegó a esa conclusión. Le quedaba claro ya que si era alguien especial para la chica...y él que se portó como un histérico con ella.

_"!!PORQUÉ SIEMPRE TIENEN QUE PONER SU MALDITO ORGULLO ANTES QUE SU VIDA!!"_

Cuando recordó esas palabras, también llegó a otra conclusión: estaba preocupada por él. Simplemente no lo quería ver morir, estaba seguro que era eso, lo sabía porque Rukia había perdido a una persona que amaba en una batalla por el orgullo. No quería que se repitiera esa escena.

"Lo siento._.."_ dijo el chico, su voz ya no sonaba tan rígida, y, por primera vez, el ceño de su frente aligeró su tensión.

Rukia bajó los brazos, ¿acaso la estaba rechazando?. Ichigo se dio cuenta de eso e inmediatamente tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

"¡No!, no me refería a que no lo quiero" se explicó él. "Lo decía por lo de hoy...siento haberte dicho todas esas cosas.."

Rukia se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió.

"Yo siento haberte atacado así. Es que perdí los estribos. No es normal en mí"

"Pero entiendo por qué, no te preocupes." le dijo tranquilamente. Aún no la soltaba de las manos, y si fuera por él, así estaría toda la noche.

"Ese Arrancar..¿me iba a atacar?" preguntó Ichigo. Ya con la mente despejada, se dio cuenta que en su discusión de hace rato, no la dejó hablar bien.

"Sí. Parece que puede controlar mentalmente su zanpakuto. Iba a atravesarte con ella por detrás, por eso usé a Sode no Shirayuki" dijo ella.

"Ya veo". Entonces estaba en lo cierto, ella estaba preocupada,fue en su ayuda, aún estando lastimada, y todo porque no lo quería ver morir frente a sus ojos,.Y él, cegado por la ira, no pudo darse cuenta en el momento. "_Arigato.."_

"No importa ya" dijo ,encogiéndose de hombros.

"No sólo lo digo por eso,tonta" comenzó él. "También lo digo por esto" le dijo, quitándole delicadamente el chocolate de las manos. "¿Sabes?, fui el único que no recibió nada en el salón. Incluso a Keigo le regalaron algo".

A Rukia le causó gracia el comentario. "Yo quería llegar al colegio, pero la fila era casi de un kilómetro.Me pasé toda la mañana formada y nadando en el mar de gente que había dentro. Disculpa si te hice pasar el ridículo" le dijo, con una sonrisa burlona. Ya volvían a ser los de antes.

"No importa ya...Por cierto,el morado es mi color favorito"

El muchacho se dio cuenta que aún sujetaba una mano de la chica. Sin querer la atrajo más hacie él, como si su brazo hubiese cobrado vida en ese instante.

Ichigo poco a poco agachaba la cabeza, acercándose a la de Rukia. Si de verdad ella lo consideraba alguien especial, si de verdad significaba algo para ella, entonces no le molestaría que hiciera lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Soltó la mano de la chica, solo para abrazarla y cerrar la distancia entre sus rostros.

Cuánto tiempo habían deseado que se repitiera ese acto, desde hace cuánto que querían volver a sentir los labios del otro...y por fin volvían a tener la oportunidad. Era como tener un dejavú de aquella noche debajo del árbol, hasta podían sentir el olor de la hierba, el aire que golpeaba sus cuerpos unidos.

Ichigo estaba tan sumergido en sus recuerdos, que para cuando rompió el beso por falta de aire, ya estaba acostado encima de ella en la cama. Ni siquiera supo cuándo fue que la tomó en brazos, ni a qué hora dejó el chocolate en el escritorio, ni en qué momento la recostó en el colchón, ni mucho menos el instante en que desabrochó la blusa del uniforme de Rukia. Sólo sabía que su propia ropa le empezaba a estorbar..y sus pantalones le apretaban más de lo normal.

El chico pelinaranja estaba apoyado sobre sus manos, una a cada lado del abdomen de ella. Admiraba el torso semidesnudo de la shinigami, sólo el sujetado le impedía verla tal y como era.

Sintió las manos de ella desabrochar lentamente su camisa; se la quitó por completo, y ahora iba por la playera que siempre usaba debajo. Ichigo la ayudó quitándose él mismo la prenda...ahora tenia el torso complentamente desnudo. Se acercó de nuevo a ella y la besó, infiltrando sus manos por debajo de la espalda de la chica...tenían que estar en igualdad de condiciones.

Encontró el broche del sostén y lo abrió.

"¡Ichigo!, ¡ya baja a cenar!"

La voz de su padre se escuchaba muy lejos. Para los dos no había nadie más que el otro.

Sin dejar de besarla, Ichigo fue bajando lentamente los tirantes del sujetador...un poco más y la tendría como siempre deseó volver a acariciaba su bien formada espalda, lo que le causaba que la piel se le pusiera como de gallina...ya extrañaba todas esas sensaciones

"¡ICHIGO!, ¡después terminas de hacer tus _tareitas_ con Rukia-chan!, ¡pero ahora baja a cenar!" gritó aún más fuerte Isshin.

El chico, al escuchar el peculiar énfasis que hizo su padre en la palabra _tareitas_, se separó de golpe de Rukia y se levantó de un salto. Ambos tenían la respiración muy agitada.

"Rayos...a veces me pregunto...si me estará espiando con una cámara..." dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Rukia no hizo otra cosa mas que reír por lo bajo. Se enderezó, se volvió a abrochar el sujetador y se colocó de nuevo la blusa. Ichigo se sentó a su lado e hizo lo mismo con su camisa y playera. La shinigami se levantó y fue en dirección al closet...también tenía que darle un obsequio a Isshin...aunque los hubiese interrumpido.

Tenían que borrar cualquier evidencia en ellos, así que Rukia se peinó y borró cualquier arruga que tuviera su ropa. Lo mismo hizo el chico,pero había algo en él que no quería ceder a sus deseos.

La shinigami ya estaba apunto de salir, pero notó que Ichigo no la seguía. Se volvió y lo encontró sentado todavía sobre la cama,con el cojín entre las piernas.

"¿Qué pasa?,¿no vas a bajar?" quiso saber Rukia.

"Sí..en un momento..es que no quiero salir así.." comentó Ichigo algo avergonzado.

"¿Así cómo?" preguntó arqueando las cejas.

"Ya te expliqué aquella vez lo que les pasa a los hombres entre las piernas cuando tienen un contacto...de este tipo".

La chica hizo muecas, como tratando de recordar. "¡Ah si!..una ere.."

"¡SI!¡ESO!" no la dejó terminar, de por si la sola sitaución le era muy avergonzante, y el escuchar de Rukia la palabra directa definitivamente no le iba a ayudar en nada.

"Pues entonces te veré abajo" giró la perilla de la puerta, "te dejo para _que termines.."_ le dijo y seguidamente abandonó la habitación.

_Te dejo para que termines..._¿pero qué rayos...?, ¿de cuándo acá Rukia utiliza el doble sentido?. No recordaba haberle enseñado eso en sus explicaciones anteriores. Una de dos: o se ha puesto a investigar más del tema o lo dedujo ella misma.

Cualquiera que sea la causa, en algo tenía razón (y odiaba admitirlo)...necesiaba terminar,porque si no, aquello iba a durarle mucho rato.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**aqui esta la parte ichiruki!! jajaja,gracioso no?Ese Ichigo...hombre tenía que ser xD jejeje,no olviden dejarme reviews!!**

**el próximo capítulo será FULL LEMON..que se me hace tendré que subir el rate..porke en el siguiente capi,Kon tendrá que enfrentarse a otra Odisea xD..per esta vez Pyon lo ayudará..¿qué será? jajaja**

**pues ahi nos vemos!!**

**no sé para cuando tenga el siguiente,ya estoy entrando en exámenes finales...**

**en fin**

**pero sus reviews son mi motivación!!**

**bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

—Isshin-san, gracias por permitirme quedarme con ustedes—decía Rukia, haciendo una reverencia y mostrando el chocolate que le había comprado al señor Kurosaki.

—Rukia...chan— el viejo casi no podía hablar a causa del río de lágrimas que corría por sus mejillas. Se sonó la nariz. Era realmente increíble cómo podían afectarle cosas tan mínimas como esa.— _¡¡¡ARIGATOOOOO!!!._

Gritó mientras se lanzaba hacia Rukia, pero una fuerte patada lo mandó a volar y a estrellarse contra la pared.

—¡Maldtia sea!, ¡¿que no puedes simplemente tomar el chocolate y ya!?.

Ichigo había bajado ya, logró _terminar _(le daba pena el solo pensar en lo que hizo apenas hace unos minutos) justo a tiempo para llegar y evitar que su loco padre se le lanzara a la chica.

— Calma hijo mío— dijo Isshin, incorporándose— yo jamás le haría _nada_ a Rukia-chan, porque _ese no es mi trabajo_—guiñó un ojo.

— _Temme_...—y le plantó tremendo puñetazo en la cara que lo volvió a estrellar contra el muro.

Odiaba que su padre hiciera ese tipo de comentarios, le hacía sentir incómodo. Como si cada cosa que hiciera estuviera siendo rastreada...¡toda persona merece tener vida privada!.

_Vida privada..._

Le hizo gracia pensar en lo que eso significaba...¿qué acaso ya tenía una vida privada con ella?.

— ¡Basta ya ustedes dos!— gritó Karin desde la mesa—, ¡ya vengan de una vez a sentarse y a tener una cena tranquila!, aunque creo que eso es mucho pedir— esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

Y tal cual perro a su amo, ambos hombres obedecieron.

La cena fue servida, Rukia había ya adoptado la costumbre de sentarse a lado de Ichigo, desde aquella mañana en que los dos despertaron sintiéndose distintos. Para Yuzu y Karin no fue "gran" cosa, pero el que siempre hacía comentarios inoportunos era Isshin y era debido a eso que casi nunca podían tener una cena en paz.

— Gracias por la comida— dijeron Ichigo y Rukia al mismo tiempo que se levantaban y se disponían a ir a su cuarto.

— ¡Recuerden que no es bueno hacer mucho ejercicio después de comer!— comentó en voz alta a Isshin. Ichigo se volvió para golpear con todas sus fuerzas a su pervertido padre, pero ya alguien le había ganado la idea.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer esos comentarios tan tontos durante la cena?, ¡me tienen harta!— decía Karin, mientras enterraba con más ahínco su puño en la cara de su padre.

—Peffo...¿quef...tieff..nen..de..maloff?.

— _Arigato _Karin, te debo una— le dijo Ichigo, dándose la vuelta para ir a su habitación.

—Si,como sea.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al entrar ambos en la pieza, un silencio sepulcral los invadió.

Sin decir nada, Ichigo se sentó en el borde de su cama, y Rukia apoyó la espalda en la puerta del closet. Era un silencio demasiado incómodo y los dos sabían porqué.

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?.

¿Debían continuar con lo que estaban haciendo antes de que Isshin los llamara?. Para Ichigo no sería ninguna molestia hacerlo,pero, "¿no creerá ella que sólo en eso estoy pensando?,¿que sólo eso me importa?" pensaba Ichigo, él no quería que Rukia se llevara malas impresiones suyas.

Y es que Rukia estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. Para ella sería agradable seguir con lo de antes, pero no quería que Ichigo pensara que ya se obsesionó con esas 'situaciones'. "A lo mejor,lo de antes fue sólo para agradecerme lo del chocolate", pero ¿qué clase de agradecimiento los lleva a casi quitarse la ropa?. "Quizá sólo se dejó llevar por el momento", se contestó a a sí misma.

Ichigo, al ver que el ambiente se volvía más pesado, optó por tomar el chocolate que había dejado en el escritorio, lo desenvolvió y le dio un mordisco.

Rukia escuchó los ruidos que hacía el chico y fijó su mirada en él.

— Sabe muy bien— comentó después de de ingerir el trozo que había mordido.

—Me alegra saberlo— dijo ella, sonriendo levemente.

Sin darse cuenta, sus miradas se habían encontrado, haciendo el silencio aún más incómodo.

Y no estaban solos, un par de ojos (que en realidad eran dos botones negros) los observaba desde la pequeña abertura del cajón del escritorio. Kon analizaba a sus dos amigos.

— Esos dos no se deciden. ¿Cuándo aprenderán?— hablaba en sus adentros,porque si articulaba palabra podría ser escuchado por Ichigo y Rukia...con ese silencio hasta los mosquitos se dejan oir— ¿Por qué no son como nosotros?— de repente, una macabra idea le cruzó por la mente...el plan perfecto para darles a esos dos una lección..aunque sería otra odisea para él.

De pronto, vio cómo Ichigo se ponía de pie.

— Oi..Rukia...

_¡¡HOLLOW!! ¡¡HOLLOW!!_

Por poco y ambos shinigami se infartan, pues fue tan repentino el aviso y en medio de un silencio de ultratumba.

— ¡Rukia!, ¡¿es posible que sea ese sujeto?!— quiso saber incalmado Ichigo.

— No, es un hollow cualquiera — contestó ella, mirando su teléfono móvil— su reiatsu es de muy bajo nivel comparado con el de ese Arrancar.

— ¡Pues que esperan ustedes!, ¡vayan de una vez!— ordenó de pronto Kon, que abrió el cajón de golpe haciendo acto de aparición. La verdad era que el aviso de hollow era su oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo su plan.

— _¡Urusai!_, ¡de cuando acá das órdenes! — le reclamó el chico, abriendo otro de los cajones de su escritorio y tomando la insignia de shinigami substituto. Golpeó con ella a Kon, con toda la fuerza que tenía..."se lo merece por hacerla de jefe mandón".

Ichigo tragó la pastilla y verde y su alma fue expulsada de inmediato. Volteó a ver a Rukia, quien ya había dejado a su gikongan Chappy dentro de su gigai.

— _¡Yoush!, ¡ikuzo Rukia!._

— _¡Hai!. _¡enseguida volvemos!.

— ¡De acuerdo Rukia-sama!— exclamó Pyon.

Y ambos vieron como los shinigami salían por la ventana.

— Hola — lo saludó Pyon, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

— Hola— le contestó él, abrazándola fuertemente.

Desde esa noche en que ella le dijo los sentimientos que tenía por él, se sentían más unidos que nunca. Como si fueran cualquier pareja de novios del mundo real, pues al fin y al cabo, para eso hicieron todo lo que hiciero, pasa vivir y sentirse como los demás.

— Oye, tengo un plan para ayudar a esos dos, pero me es indispensable tu ayuda.

— ¿De qué se trata?, da Pyon.

Los dos se sentaron en el suelo, y entonces él comenzó a contarle lo que tenía en mente.

Al escucharlo, Pyon estaba sorprendida, no imaginó que fuera un plan así, pero la verdad era que no le desagradaba nada.

— ¿Entonces me ayudas?, nos beneficiaría a los dos, pues nos quitaríamos esa "espinita" del corazón, ¿no crees?— preguntó Kon.

— Sí, te ayudaré. Pyon— contestó ella,sonriendo.

— Perfecto, entonces lo haremos así...

Y estuvieron planeando su estrategia. Era muy loca, eso es innegable, pero quizá la mejor forma en la que Ichigo y Rukia pudieran entender y decidirse a ser más determinados en lo que quieran hacer.

—Entonces ya está, sólo espero que funcione—decía él.

—Yo creo que si,pyon. Si lo llevamos a cabo tal y como dijimos y con algo de decisión, lo lograremos,da pyon.

— Por lo tanto, tendremos que abstenernos por hoy, sino no nos quedarán fuerzas.

—Hai.

— Parece que pasaré por otra odisea— dijo Kon sarcásticamente.

—Pero esta vez yo estaré contigo—, aclaró Pyon, entrelazando su mano con la de él.

— _Arigatou._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

— _¡Getsuga Tenshou!_

— _Tsugi no mae, ¡Hakuren!._

Ambos ataques dieron directo al pecho del enorme hollow que había aparecido hace unos minutos.

Para acabar con él, Rukia saltó y cortó la máscara del monstruo con Sode no Shirayuki.

— Parece que ya terminamos— dijo Ichigo, viendo al hollow desvanecerse.

—Sí, regresemos— comentó ella, envainando de nuevo su zanpakuto en la funda que portaba sobre la espalda. Comenzó a caminar, pero la voz de Ichigo la detuvo.

— Oi, Rukia.

— _¿Nani?_— preguntó volviéndose a él.

— Tú...de verdad te has vuelto muy fuerte— dijo al fin.

Rukia permaneció en silencio, luego suspiro,sonrió y dijo:

— Eso no es propio de ti Ichigo— y se dio la vuelta para continuar su marcha.

—¡Oi!, ¡todavía que me digno a decirlo!, ¡mínimo un "gracias" me deberías de dar!— indignado, siguió a su amiga.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la casa de él, y al entrar por la ventana, lo que vieron los dejó sorprendidos:

Kon y Pyon estaban de pie, frente a ellos, en ropa interior. Pyon tenía en brazos a la conejita Chappy que Ichigo le había regalado a Rukia en su cumpleaños; la razón era que, como tuvieron que abstenerse, tenían que distraerse en algo mientras los otros llegaban, por lo cual decidieron jugar con la conejita.

Pyon silenciosamente regresó a la mascota a su jaula (que bondadosamente Isshin le había comprado) y volvió a lado de Kon.

Para Ichigo y Rukia era una situación muy incómoda...nunca se habían encontrado con ellos despiertos, siempre que regresaban estaban tan dormidos como tronco. Pero ahora estaban completamente despiertos, como si los hubiesen estado esperando.

Y es que no sabían que precisamente por eso no hicieron nada.

Kon y Pyon intercambiaron miradas,luego chocaron sus palmas y con ello dio inicio su plan.

Kon se aproximó a Rukia y la tomó por la cintura, arrastrándola en dirección al armario.

— ¡Oi!, ¡qué te pasa!, ¡qué rayos haces!—gritaba Rukia mientras forcejeaba por liberarse.

—¡Kon!, ¡qué coño ha...— pero no terminó su frase pues Pyon había saltado sobre él, tumbándolo en la cama, y cubriendo su boca con la mano.

— De ahora en adelante, estamos tú y yo solos aquí, Ichigo.

¿Pero qué fue eso?, lo llamó por su nombre, ¡y usando la voz de Rukia!, era exáctamente la misma.

Pyon, al ver que el chico se calmó un poco, retiró su mano destapándole la boca.

— Tú...¿qué es lo que intentas hacer?— quiso saber,frunciendo más el ceño.

Pyon sonrío, y fue acercando su rostro más al de él.

---------

Mientras tanto, Kon ya había entrado al closet con Rukia, quien no dejaba de forcejear por su libertad; pero le era imposible ya que Kon la estaba abrazando muy fuerte.

— ¡Oi!, ¡suéltame!, ¡¿qué rayos te has creído?! — gritaba ella— ¡déjame ir!, ¡no me obligues a...

— Ahora sólo somos tú y yo, Rukia.

Rukia detuvo su forcejeo. ¿Acaso esuchó mal o realmente había sido la voz de Ichigo la que dijo eso?. Ella lo miró a la cara...estaba frunciendo el ceño,tal como Ichigo lo haría.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que él tenía el torso desnudo. Rukia se puso nerviosa, pues estar así le recordaba la primera noche que pasó con Ichigo, y lo que estuvo a punto de suceder apenas hace una hora. "Él no es Ichigo,es sólo...su cuerpo. Pero ¿por qué no me puedo mover?"

Inconscientemente ya se había respondido esa pregunta: porque era el cuerpo de Ichigo. Era como si ella misma estuviera programada para responder al contacto con dicho cuerpo y al escuchar su voz.

Kon tomó la mano de Rukia y se la puso en el pecho (de él) y comenzó a guiarla por todo su abdomen. Ella por más que quería, no podía moverse con libertad, algo fallaba dentro de su sistema nervioso. Cuando ella notó que la dirigía hasta su entrepierna, como arco reflejo la retiró sin pensarlo.

—¿Qué pasa Rukia?— habló Kon, de nuevo usando quién sabe cómo la voz de Ichigo. Pero esa estrategia parecía tener efecto en la shinigami, pues cada vez que hablaba, su cuerpo le respondía menos— Ya has tocado este cuerpo antes...¿que acaso ya no lo deseas más?— esto último lo dijo frunciendo aún más le ceño.

_Por supuesto que sí_...

"¡No!, es decir,¡sí!, pero con el Ichigo real. Aunque este es su cuerpo real...pero ¡no!, ¡ya basta!." Lo único que lograba era confundirse más, su cabeza le decía una cosa, pero todo lo demás en ella decía otra. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue bajar la mirada.

Pero ese acto no duró mucho tiempo, pues Kon la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos tomándola por el mentón.

— Si tú quieres tocar este cuerpo, hazlo sin dudar. No esperes alguna señal o algo así. Sabes que siempre vas a obtener una respuesta positiva.

Su mirada era penetrante, idéntica a la de Ichigo. Y quizá fue por esa razón que inconsciente mente fue estirando su mano hasta de nuevo tocar su pecho,y esta vez, sin la ayuda de él, fue recorriendo todo su abdomen de nuevo; "no quiero hacer esto, no quiero",se decía mentalmente,pero sencillamente su cuerpo no obedecía sus órdenes. Se detuvo al llegar a la zona en la que había retirado su mano anteriormente, cerca del vientre. Y fue ahí donde Kon terminó el trabajo por ella, cogiendo su mano y llevándola directo hasta su destino final.

Rukia temblaba, exceptuando el hecho de que Ichigo ya había entrado en ella, jamás había tenido otros contactos tan íntimos como ese. Las únicas veces que había estado con él, sólo fueron besos,abrazos y después directo al acto sexual. Estuvieron tan ansiosos que no se les pasó por la mente tener ese tipo de contactos.

Kon suspiró, para él era increíble que de verdad fuera Kuchiki Rukia con la que estaba, sin embargo esto no lo estaba haciendo por él, sino por sus dos amigos,por lo cual, debía seguir con su firme intención.

Rukia sintió como se abultaba el lugar donde estaba su mano, era una sensación extraña, que a la vez provocaba otras en ella misma; ritmo cardíaco acelerado, respiración entrecortada y aumento de calor corporal. Éstas aumentaron más cuando él empezó movimientos de vaivén con sus manos.

Él la besó en la mejilla, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a Rukia. De su mejilla fue bajando hasta su cuello, donde se detuvo a plantar varios besos;. La shinigami no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que Ichigo le hizo la primera vez.

Ell cerró los ojos, dejando que los recuerdos de esa vez la invadieran. Kon retiró su mano y la de ella de su entrepierna para poder tenerla libre y quitarle el Gi negro lentamente.

_"Cuando yo estaba triste, o lloraba, el hecho de que me abrazara, o con solo verla...me tranquilizaba y desvanecía toda mi tristeza.." _

De alguna forma, también recordó cuando estuvieron platicando sobre sus pasados. Rukia le estaría eternamente agradecida a Ichigo por haber confiado en ella, por nunca haberla abandonado, por siempre estar cuando lo necesitaba...y hasta cuando no.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue un montón de cabello naranja; se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada y sintió que algo cálido estaba sobre sus labios.

La estaba besando.

Rukia lo apartó de repente. Notó también que ya no llevaba puesta ninguna de sus prendas de shinigami, ni una sola; estaba desnuda.

— Rukia...este cuerpo es tuyo... y junto al tuyo,forman uno solo— decía mientras se le acercaba para besarla de nuevo—. Por eso, cuando besas, es sólo una forma de unirte al otro. Por lo tanto, cada vez que lo hagas, debes hacerlo como si lo estuvieras entregando todo. Justo así..

Y con eso unió sus labios a los de ella. Para Rukia un beso muy diferente a los que había tenido antes; él estaba explorando su boca,mordiendo sus labios, casi succionándolos. Sentir eso provenir de la boca de Ichigo, era algo inigualable.

_"Pero él no es Ichigo...no lo es.."_

Aunque estuviera convencida de ello, su cuerpo seguía sin responderle.

— Este cuerpo es tuyo, tú puedes hacer lo mismo, Rukia— le dijo él, separándose un poco de ella.

Rukia se sentía como una mascota obedeciendo a su amo, pues apenas él terminó de decir esas palabras, ella hizo exáctamente lo que estaba pidiendoo. Lo besó como la había besado, y era aún más inigualable la sensación cuando ambos estaban haciendo lo mismo.

Él detuvo el acto, sólo para seguir plantando besos alrededor de su cuello, bajando hasta el espacio entre sus senos...y se entretuvo con ellos un rato. Ante este gesto, Rukia arqueó la espalda, jamás se imaginó estar en una situación como aquella...no pensó que el cuerpo de Ichigo pudiera hacerle sentir todo lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Dejó sus senos en paz, y siguipo su camino por el vientre, dejando rastro de besos por donde pasaba; pero su destino era otro.

Rukia al darse cuenta de eso, lo detuvo colocándo su mano sobre la cabeza de él. Kon levantó la vista para fijarla en ella.

— ¿Qué pasa?, esta es otra forma de unirte a otro. ¿No quieres unirte a _mí_, Rukia?.

Esa voz...esa maldita voz era la causante de todo lo que le estaba pasando a la chica. Lo vio fruncir el ceño, y ante eso, ella retiró su mano. Él tomó eso como una señal y siguió su camino hasta llegar a donde quería: la intimidad de la shinigami.

Ella gritó. Kuchiki Rukia gritó ante el contacto de él con su intimidad. Sintió como la exploraba, a veces con delicadeza..y a veces ferozmente, como buscando el lugar correcto; cualquiera de las dos formas en que lo hiciera, la hacía perder fuerza en todo el cuerpo. Cuando él encontró el punto exacto, ellá agarró con fuerza las sábanas, pues parecía que no hacía nada, se iba a desmayar de tantas sensaciones que tenía por todo su cuerpo.

Y entonces la sintío...aquella explosión en su vientre que durante un mes ansió volver a tener.

Estaba muy agitada, y no era ella la que estuvo haciendo la mayor parte de la actividad.

— Todavía no termina— dijo él, mientras se incorporaba, tomaba a la chica por la cintura, y separaba sus piernas para tener acceso a ella.—Aún puedes sentir más.

Se bajó el boxer y de un solo movimiento entró en ella. Rukia soltó un gritito, no era la primera vez que tenía a Ichigo dentro de ella, pero tampoco se había podido acostumbrar.

El vaivén la hacía suspirar, pues le era demasiado placentero. De nuevo los movimientos fluctuaban entre delicadeza y ferocidad.

Él aumentaba la fuerza en su agarre al sentirse terminar dentro de ella. Rukia también sentía venir el placer.

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera terminar, él salió de ella. La puso de costado en el colchón, colocándose él detrás de ella,

—¿Y sabes qué?, hay muchas formas de unirse al otro. Éste es el único momento en el que ambos son amos y esclavos del otro.

Y dicho eso, volvió a entrar en ella, haciendo los mismos movimientos que antes, pero agregándo besos en su mejilla y cuello.

— Ichi...go— dijo entre dientes, mientras sentía de nuevo el placer expandirse por todo su cuerpo.

— Rukia...— le susurró al oído,él había terminado también.

Permaneció en esa posición hasta que se aseguró que su respiración y la de ella se estabilizaran. Después se incorporó, acomodándose la ropa interior. Pegó un oído a la puerta del armario, como queriendo escuchar algo. Fue entonces cuando Rukia recordó que el verdadero Ichigo estaba al otro lado. Kon sonrío, después cubrió enteramente a la chica con el Gi negro que le había quitado.

— Parece que han terminado. _Ikuzo, _Nee-san.

Dijo Kon, volviendo a adoptar esa voz tan chillona y molesta que siempre suele tener

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey que onda!!...no se espanten!! todavía no termina!!..el próximo capi contará lo que estaban haciendo Ichigo y Pyon al mismo tiempo que los otros dos..se me hizo más fácil narrarlo así,porque sólo narro lo que hacen 2 personas...pero narrar lo que hacen 4 personas al mismo tiempo ya está bien difícil xD.**

**Y tmb el próximo capi explixaré el porqué de todo esto...y antes de que me pregunten cómo rayos Rukia se dejó, les digo de una vez que fue porque añoraba sentir el cuerpo de Ichigo..."Pero si era Kon!", si ya lo sé...por eso Kon estaba hablando y actuando como si fuera Ichigo, con tal de que Rukia sintiera que estaba con el verdadero..y ya les dije que el porqué de todo esto lo diré en el siguiente capi..si es que no lo descubrieron ya ustedes xD**

**Bueno dejen reviews! recuerden que debemos superar los 85!!**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!!..este fue su regalo xD**

**bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

— _Tú...¿qué es lo que intentas hacer?— quiso saber,frunciendo más el ceño._

_Pyon sonrío, y fue acercando su rostro más al de él._

Cuando sus labios estuvieron a pocos centímetros de los de él, le dijo:

— Intento hacer lo que tú me has querido hacer en este tiempo..Ichigo.

_¿Por qué?...¿por qué me paraliza el que esté hablando como Rukia?...¡¡No es la auténtica!!_

Se recriminaba mentalmente, pero eso no logró que evitara el contacto de los labios de ella con los suyos. Ichigo no respondía...pero tampoco hacía algo para anular el beso. Quería mover las manos, pero dichas partes no respondían a las señales que el cerebro le mandaba; tenía el mismo problema con los pies. Lo único que parecía responder como siempre,era cierta zona entre sus piernas.

_Mierda...claro,si eso de por si tiene vida propia._

Pyon abandonó la boca del chico,para enderezarse y colocar sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura de Ichigo.

—¿Qué te pasa Ichigo?...hace rato no estabas tan calmado— comentó ella.

_¿Hace rato?..¿acaso se refiere al momento antes de que el viejo nos llamara a cenar?..pero si ella.._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió unas suaves manos introducirse dentro del Gi y acariciar su pecho con delicadeza. Él simplemente se erizo ante ese gesto.

Pero lo que lo llevó al borde de la esquizofrenia, fue el hecho de que la chica que tenía encima comenzó a moverse en un sutil vaivén. Él dejó salir un ligero pero auditible suspiro.

—¿Ves como si quieres?— preguntó ella, en un tono muy provocativo. Ichigo abrió los ojos para ver su rostro inmutable.

_Abrí los ojos...¿pero a qué hora los cerré?..¿habrá sido cuando empezó a moverse?._

La aparente Rukia que tenía sobre él dejó de moverse, sólo para llevarse las manos a la espalda con el fin de desabrocharse el sostén. El pelinaranja no pudo hace otra cosa más que observar cómo la prenda caía y dejaba expuesto aquello que Ichigo tanto deseaba ver desde la noche debajo del árbol.

—¿Ves algo que te gusta,Ichigo?—inquirió ella al notar que dicho muchacho no apartaba la vista de sus senos— Si algo te gusta deberías tomarlo.

Dicho esto,ella tomó la mano derecha de él y la colocó en su pecho,cubriendo uno de sus senos en totalidad. Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos ante este acto.

— Este cuerpo es tanto tuyo como mío..no sientas temor por querer tocarlo— le dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Ichigo se perdió en esos raros pero hermosos ojos. Sin darse cuenta,su mano izquierda se alzaba,casi por voluntad propia,imitando lo que la otra estaba haciendo: cubrir por completo esa parte de su feminidad. Ella volvió a moverse encima de él.

Casi por inercia,él comenzó a acariciarla, con movimientos de arriba a abajo. La miró a los ojos, pero descubrió que estaban cerrados, con una sonrisa formada en sus labios.

_Esa sonrisa..._

Ahora que recordaba,pocas veces había visto sonreír a Rukia...no era que lo hiciera por felicidad,lo sabía porque eso era algo en lo que coincidían, sino que lo hacía por burlarse o para fingir delante de sus compañeros. Pero cada vez que la veía hacer ese gesto, se decía mentalmente, "Seguramenta esa sonrisa se vería mucho mejor si fuera por alegría..". Y cuando la vio irse a la Sociedad de Almas,con lágrimas en los ojos,de alguna forma le partió el corazón. Fue en ese momento en que no sólo decidió luchar para salvarla, sino para sobrevivir y poder ver de nuevo una sonrisa en ella.

_"Ni creas que te lo voy a agradecer.."_

Cuando escuchó esas palabras de ella,sabía que estaba llorando,pero de alegría..y aunque no la miró al rostro,tenía el presentimiento de que la sonrisa que tanto ansiaba ver en ella estaba dibujada en su boca.

Sus manos ya habían abandonado el lugar en el que estaban para acariciar su cintura, y posteriormente su espalda. A Ichigo ya le empezaba a estorbar toda la ropa que traía encima.

La mujer que tenía encima pareció notar esto,pues se detuvo y en un susurro dijo "Levántate",a lo cual Ichigo obedeció. Lentamente le retiró el Gi y el yukata blanco por los hombros, desató el cinturón blanco y tiró las prendas en alguna parte de la habitación. Ella se levantó y el chico se sentó en el borde de la cama. Ella se retiró la única prenda que tenía puesta y quedó totalmente desnuda frente a él. Ichigo observó cada parte de ese cuerpo ante él, de pies a cabeza y viceversa, memorizando cada curva que podía encontrar en ella.

De repente escuchó un gritó proveniente del closet que lo hizo ponerse de pie de un salto.

—¡Rukia!.

—Estoy aquí,Ichigo— le dijo, utilizando esa voz que conocía ya muy bien.Y sin advertencia,le dio un ligero empujón con la mano derecha que lo hizo sentarse nuevamente en el borde de la cama—,estoy sólo para ti—y dicho esto lo besó con intesidad.

De haber podido hacerlo,Ichigo habría emitido algún sonido denotanto sorpresa,pero los fuertes labios de ella lo aprisionaban tanto que prácticamente le era imposible. Y no sólo eso,la manera en que lo besaba...jamás en su vida pensó recibir tal cosa; ella lo mordía,pero una mordida sin dolor, y el movimiento era intenso pero no rápido; sentía que su boca era invadida por la de ella,explorándola como si fuera una tierra desconocida.

Luego ella se separó unos centímetros de él.

—Ichigo, cuando besas te entregas a la otra persona en cuerpo y alma. Así que cuando lo hagas,pon todo de tí en ese único gesto. Justo como lo acabo de hacer. Inténtalo—le pidió,en un tono en el que lo hacía incapaz de negarse.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, unió de nuevo sus labios con los de ella, haciendo los mismos movimientos que su compañera había hecho minutos atrás. Esa manera de besar era inigualable, y más proveniendo de Rukia.

_Ella no es..._

Pero ya no pudo pensar racionalmente mientras se fundía en ese beso con ella.

Se separó de él,dejando al chico con ganas de continuar con el apasionado beso. Se arrodilló ante el chico para desatarle las sandalias y quitarle los _tobi_. Las hizo a un lado y le retiró el ahora molestoso hakama y lo que llevara debajo. Ahora Ichigo estaba totalmente descubierto ante ella, dejando expuesto todo lo que lo hacía hombre. Ella continuaba arrodillada, mirando su entrepierna...

_No pensará hacer..._

Pero las sospechas de Ichigo fueron confirmadas cuando la chica undió su rostro entre sus piernas y comenzó a estimular su sexo con su boca.

Ichigo se tuvo que ahorrar el grito que quería dar, no pensaba despertar a su familia para que lo encontraran en tremenda situación. A cambio,tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza del borde de la cama,porque lo que en ese momento sentía lo estaba debilitando de todas las demás partes de su cuerpo. Su respiración se entrecortaba más y más con cada moviemiento que ella hiciera.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido así, ni siquiera imaginó que le llegaría a pasar...lo consideraba un acto muy atrevido. Pero ahora pensaba que era atrevido y _muy _placentero.

La chica se detuvo y se puso de pie, haciendo que Ichigo lamentara el que haya parado.

Le susurró al oído.

— Me he unido a tí...ahora únete tú a mí...de la forma que quieras— le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

_Suficente.._pensó él,no podía aguantar más está situación, necesitaba descargarse _ya..._

Ichigo se levantó,la tomó por la cintura, la giró y la sentó en el borde de la cama. Se arrodilló ante ella,colocó sus manos en cada una de sus piernas, las separó lentamente y se ubicó en el medio. Se apoyó de nuevo en el borde de la cama y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué esperas?— le preguntó.

Y como respuesta Ichigo entró en ella de un solo movimiento.

Estaba muy agitado por todo lo que acababa de hacer,y le urgía descargarse de una vez por todas...si tanto quería ella que lo hiciera a su manera,entonces así sería.

El vaivé de Ichigo iba a una rápida velocidad, como si lo hubiesen privado de eso por años (aunque haya sido sólo un mes nada más). Sintió como los brazos de ella rodeaban su cuello, y sus piernas,su cintura. Y también lo acompañó en movimientos.

Ichigo hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella,y aumentó el ritmo al sentir el clímax cerca. Las rodillas comenzaban a dolerle.

La escuchó gritar en su oído...y él gritó en el de ella cuando sintió el placer recorrer todo su cuerpo. Fue algo tan relajante para un trabajo agotador,que terminó cayendo al suelo para que su respiración se tranquilizara. Pero como su compñaeroa aún no lo había soltado,terminó cayendo con él.

Por unos momentos ninguno de los dos se movió,esperando que sus respiraciones se normalizaran. Luego,la chica se puso de pie,rompiendo así la unión que tenían entre sus cuerpos. Caminó hasta donde dejó su ropa interior y se la puso de nuevo. Ichigo al ver esto, se levantó también para sentarse sobre la cama, cubriéndose la cintura con la sábana. Ella se volvió a él y le dijo.

— Ya prontó terminarán.._da pyon._

Ichigo frunció el seño, ¿de nuevo con esa vocecilla molestosa y esa palabra castrante?, ¿pues qué rayos acababa de pasar?.

Pero antes de que pudiera responderse su propia pregunta, la puerta de su closet se abrió, dando pasó a su viva imagen acompañada de otra Rukia, cubierta sólo por el largo Gi de su uniforme de shinigami.

Había olvidado que estaban ellos dos allá adentro. Había olvidado que la_ verdadera_ Rukia estaba encerrada con su falso yo.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Rukia, pero al instante ambos la desviaron...¿qué acababan de hacer?.

Vio a Kon aproximarse hacia ellos,junto con Rukia. Cuando estuvieron a pocos centímetros, el primero que habló fue el alma modificada.

— Espero que hayan entendido...que no tienen porque esperar a que el momento se presente...

— Cuando ustedes mismos _lo pueden hacer_ presente —continuó Pyon.

Después Kon tomó la mano derecha de Rukia y Pyon,la izquierda de Ichigo. Las alzaron y las entrelazaron.

— Y duden en hacer presente cuando sientan la necesidad..— dijo Pyon.

—Por que ninguno sabe si el mañana les brindará oportunidad de hacerlo. Ya no se arrepientan de más cosas— terminó Kon.

Ichigo miró fijamente a Rukia,y ella le devolvía la mirada. Ahora entendían perfectamente el porqué de todo esto. Fueron tan tontos que tuvieron que llegar a un extremo como éste.

Mientras tanto,Kon tomó por la soga la insignia de shinigami sustituto que Ichigo había dejado en el escritorio. Si tocaba algo que no fuera la soga,su píldora verde saldría expulsada. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Pyon,indicándole que fueran al closet. Y así lo hicieron.

Ichigo y Rukia seguían con sus manos entrelazadas,tan distraídos en los ojos del otro que ni se dieron cuenta el momento en que Kon y Pyon los dejaron solos.

Pero eso no le importaba,ahora tenían una determinación tan fuerte que creyeron nunca haber tenido una así en su vida.

—¿Cómo te fue?,pyon—inquirió ella. Ya habían entrado al closet. Sus amigos al otro lado necesitaban _ponerse de acuerdo_, por lo cual los dejaron solos. Y para no incomodarlos,decidieron salir de sus cuerpos,por ello Kon se llevó consigo la insignia.

— Me puso algo de resistencia, pero al final lo logré—.

— ¿De verdad?, pues Ichigo-sama se dejó a la primera,Pyon— le dijo sonriendo.

— ¡¿Qué?!...ese idiota de Ichigo grita a los cuatro vientos que no es pervertido y mi cómo nos salió— se quejó él— Pero esto también nos sirvió a nosotros, ya hicimos nuestras fantasías realidad— Pyon asintió— ¿Crees que hayan captado el mensaje?.

Pero antes de que la otra pudiera responder, un fuerte aporreo a la puerta del closet los sobresaltó, seguido de tres golpecitos más. Luego desapareció.

Kon y Pyon sonrieron con malicia.

— Yo creo que sí— dijo ella.

Después ambos tocaron con las palmas de su mano la insignia de Ichigo, abandonando los cuerpos de él y de Rukia, para que las almas de ellos pudieran continuar _entendiéndose_ más.

**Osea,por fin me digno a actualizar!..ya pasamos invierno,estamos en primavera y ni rastro mío jajajajaja.**

**Me faltaba inspiración,pero por fin lo pude terminar jeje. Y me dio una peeeeeeeeeeeena escribirlo xD**

**Déjenme explicarles algo,por si no lo sabían,el cuerpo tiene memoria xD..cada experiencia deja una huella en él, y si fue una experiencia agradable,tenderá a buscar de nuevo ese estímulo..conductas con consecuencias positivas tendrán más frecuancia a repetirse,principio básico de psicología xD...así que ahora entienden porqué Ichigo y Rukia sentían cosas q nunca habían sentido luego de encontrar a los otros dos en la cama xD...y el porqué terminaron cediendo al juego de Kon y Chappy xD.**

**Y porké Ichigo se dejó tan rápido??..pues porke él es hombre u.ú, y los hombres son hombres aki y en China xD**

**creo que eso es todo..el siguiente capi...no sé de qué va a tratar xD...bueno,eso si..ya por fin Ichigo y Rukia sabrán qué es lo q han estado haciendo todo este tiempo xD...**

**reviews please! no olviden q hay q superar a mi fic anterior xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola muchachones!! Disculpen la espera,pero ya por fin estoy de vacaciones…see..dos largos meses de ociosidad me esperan xDD..aquí les traigo el capi 8, que es full Ichiruki . La verdad a mi me encantó,ya verán por qué xD..**

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaban ambos exhaustos, respirando con dificultad, como si hubiesen recorrido todo Japón a pie. Rukia estaba a un lado de Ichigo,él la abrazaba por los hombros, podía sentir en todo su cuerpo los latidos de su corazón. Y es que durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo, lo único en que se dedicaron sus cuerpos y almas fue la más grande actividad sexual que hayan podido tener en su vida. Después de que Kon y Pyon los dejaron solos, se poseyeron uno al otro de una manera casi salvaje, con desesperación, pues no se quedaron quietos en un lugar; pasaron por todos los rincones habidos y por haber de la habitación de Ichigo: el suelo,el escritorio, la silla del escritorio, la pared, entre otros lugares más.

Tal actitud asustó mucho a ambos chicos,pues les hizo preguntarse si no estaban actuando igual o peor que Kon y Chappy...pero luego eso pasó a segundo plano.

Durante la media hora que decidieron descansar, fueron en busca de sus cuerpos dentro del closet. Sabían que las dos almas ya no estaban dentro, pues Kon se llevó la insignia de shinigami sustituto de Ichigo...él comprendió lo que iba a hacer desde que lo vio tomarla..y la verdad es que se lo agradecía mucho, para hacer lo que tenía que hacer con Rukia, necesitaba estar completamente a solas con ella.

Apenas regresaron a sus cuerpos, les entró de nuevo la urgencia de estar con el otro. Y así estuvieron durante unas horas más, hasta que otra vez decidieron tomarse un "break". Ichigo se puso su ropa interior y bajó a la cocina por algo de tomar...mucho transpirar lo había deshidratado.

Abrió la puerta del refigerador y se agachó para ver que podía beber. Encontró una botella de agua, la tomó, la destapó y bebió tal cual persona sedienta en un desierto. Ya ni en la escuela lo hacían agitarse tanto como lo estaba en ese momento. Y sin mencionar que aún era invierno

Escuchó unos pasos provenientes de la escalera, giró la cabeza y vio a Rukia entrar en la cocina también. Llevaba puesta su ropa interior y la parte superior de su pijama

­ "¿También tienes sed?" preguntó Ichigo,intuyendo la razón por la cual la chica había bajado . Ella asintió. El chico enseguida le pasó la botella y esperó a que bebiera ella también.

De pronto, vió como una gota del líquido transparente escurría por la comisura de su labio,bajaba por su barbilla y continuaba por el cuello...y antes de que se perdiera en su pecho,Ichigo secó esa gota aventurera con su lengua,haciendo el recorrido contrario a ésta. Rukia no se esperaba eso y se sobresaltó ante la acción del pelinaranja.

"Ichigo, ¿qué haces?" preguntó en susurro al notar que no despegaba sus labios de su mentón.

"Perdón,no sé..qué me pasó" le contestó, pero sin despegarse de ella. Corrió su boca hasta los labios de ella y la besó con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que la aporreaba contra la puerta del refrigerador, causando que la chica soltara la botella de golpe, derramando todo el líquido incoloro sobre el suelo.

"Espera...Ichigo.." le costaba articula palabras,y que el muchacho no le permitía hablar con los besos que le daba. Y la verdad era que Rukia no se oponía a eso, pero le parecía algo _indebido_ hacerlo en la cocina. Pero por más que trataba de de decírselo, sus palabras se convertían en besos que correspondían los de Ichigo.

"Ichigo...aquí...no" logró decir con algo de esfuerzo, pues no despegaba sus labios de los de él. Pero de nuevo sus acciones contradecían sus palabras, ya que en lugar de hacer algo para detenerlo, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico.

Ichigo logró captar lo que Rukia quería, de modo que tomó sus piernas, la levantó, y rodeó su propia cintura con las extremidades de ella.

"¿Y ahora qué haces?" preguntó Rukia, mientras él le besaba el cuello.

"¿No acabas de decir que aquí no?" contestó él, mientras caminaba con ella hasta la sala. "Simplemente estoy cambiando de lugar."

"Idiota…" susurró ella

La sentó en el sillón de tamaño mediano. Él se arrodilló frente a ella, hundió la cabeza de Rukia en el suave respaldo del mueble, marcando un camino de besos desde su mejilla hasta su cuello; era una técnica que en esas pocas horas, la shinigami había aprendido a disfrutar, por muchas veces que Ichigo la hiciera. Nunca se cansaba de ella.

Lentamente fue desabrochando los botones de la pijama, y cuando terminó con el último, le retiró la prenda, bajándola lentamente por sus hombros. Él había aprendido a disfrutar el contacto de sus torsos desnudos durante esa larga noche que habían estado pasando.

Acarició su cintura, mientras el contacto de sus labios continuaba. Cuando sintió la tela de su ropa interior, inmediatamente se la quitó, dejando expuesta la intimidad de la chica; vulnerable a cualquier invasión que Ichigo quisiera hacer. Ante esto, Rukia estiró su mano derecha y tomó el borde del bóxer del chico, bajándolo sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para sacar el asunto que le interesaba.

Para Ichigo ésa fue señal más que suficiente para ir directo al acto principal. Separó un poco más las piernas de la chica para que tuviera un mejor acceso a ella. Se acercó un poco más hasta que la distancia entre sus intimidades fuera nula. Rukia dio un largo suspiro al oído del chico, ya se había acostumbrado a que entrara en ella, ya no lo sentía tan incómodo al principio. Y también, siempre el primer contacto le parecía muy placentero. Y lo era todavía más cuando Ichigo comenzaba a moverse.

Rukia lo acompañó con movimientos de cadera también. Juntos creaban como una especie de danza con sus vaivenes de caderas. Un baile en el que los dos tenían el mismo ritmo, y en cualquier momento alguno de ellos podría cambiar. Por ahora el ritmo era lento, pero ambos estaban seguros que dentro de muy poco sería lo contrario.

Mientras tanto Ichigo acariciaba el vientre de ella, poco a poco fue subiendo hasta llegar al espacio entre sus senos; palpó uno de ellos con delicadeza…desde hace varias horas que había aprendido a no tener miedo de tocarla.

La chica le devolvió las caricias, frotando su mano contra los bien formados hombros de él, su mano derecha bajó hasta el pecho y permaneció ahí, estática por unos instantes, para luego irse hasta la espalda y ahí continuar con el gesto.

Él sintió la otra mano de Rukia acariciar su nuca. Esa acción lo hacía suspirar, no sólo por lo bien que se sentía, sino que también porque le traía nostalgia; su madre solía hacerle eso cada vez que él no podía dormir por las noches. Era un remedio que lo adormecía a los pocos minutos, sin embargo, definitivamente en ese momento no pensaba dormirse ni loco.

Fue cuando decidió hundir su rostro en el cuello de ella y aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos, de lentos a rápidos. Y como era de esperarse, Rukia lo acompañó, abrazándolo fuertemente, como si tratara de evitar que el muchacho escapara en pleno acto.

El movimiento hacía que sus intimidades ardieran al máximo. Pronto llegarían al momento cumbre de la unión.

Rukia soltó un grito ahogado al sentir el espasmo expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Una sensación tan relajante que la hizo perder fuerza en los brazos, provocando que soltara el cuerpo del pelinaranja, dejando caer los dos brazos a ambos lados de su cintura. Ichigo se detuvo unos instantes después, suspirando profundamente. Rukia lo sintió abandonar su cuerpo.

"Ichigo…"

"¿Hmm?" susurró él, aún con el rostro escondido en el cuello de la shinigami.

"¿Puedo ir a tomar agua ya?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ichigo yacían en su cama, con Rukia a un lado de él, abrazándola. Después de que terminaron su asunto en el sillón de la sala, limpiaron el agua que se había derramado por la acción repentina del chico. Era mejor borrar todo rastro, ya que a la mañana siguiente estarían demasiado cansados como para inventarse una excusa que lo explicara.

Ella acariciaba el abdomen de él; estaba demasiado bien formado para sólo tener dieciséis años. No sólo el abdomen, su pecho, sus brazos, su espalda e incluso en las piernas los músculos resaltaban mucho. Parecía el cuerpo de un adulto. Y cómo no era de esperarse, si desde que lo conoció, prácticamente lo hizo pelear y pelear hasta el cansancio, era obvio que iba a terminar así.

Además, también debía tomar en cuenta todo el entrenamiento por el que tuvo que pasar: primero con Urahara para poder recuperar sus poderes de shinigami; luego con Yoruichi, para conseguir el bankai. Y también está el hecho de que se enfrento a Madarame Ikkaku, a Renji, al Capitán Zaraki Kenpachi, el más temible de todos; y por último a Kuchiki Byakuya. En cada una de esas batallas, su cuerpo recibió heridas cada vez más mortales que las otras, y todo por la misma razón: para rescatarla.

Y aún así, ese mismo cuerpo que estuvo en situaciones de vida o muerte, no tenía ningún rastro de esas batallas. Claro que Inoue tenía que ver con el hecho de que no quedara ni una sola cicatriz, pero Rukia sólo podía pensar una cosa de un cuerpo tan joven que es capaz de resistir todas las heridas recibidas de batallas tan mortales:

"Me gusta mucho." Dijo de repente.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Ichigo.

"Tu cuerpo, me gusta mucho." Aclaró ella.

"Eso ya lo he notado durante toda la noche."

Se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, pues enseguida recibió un puñetazo en el estómago por parte de Rukia. "¡Hey!, ¿ahora qué fue?"

"_Bakamono_… no lo digo por eso." Realmente le molestaba que el otro se pusiera a bromear cuando ella se ponía seria. " Lo digo porque a pesar de ser tan joven, tu cuerpo logró resistir heridas fatales de todas las peleas que tuviste en la Sociedad de Almas. Simplemente es…sorprendente."

"La verdad…" comenzó él, "…no sólo fue por eso. Cuando estaba en la secundaria me peleaba con los de grados más avanzados. El color de mi cabello nunca le ha gustado a muchas personas, sobretodo a los chicos que eran mayores que yo. Así que desde antes ya había comenzado a _entrenarme, _tenía que ser capaz de aguantar todas las peleas callejeras que tenía con esos idiotas. A veces terminaba mal herido, pero eso me ayudaba a ser más fuerte. Fue una suerte haber conocido a Chad en ese entonces, me ahorró el doble de trabajo." Concluyó.

"Ya veo" dijo ella, "¿Sabes?, yo creo que tu padre también te ha ayudado. El hecho de que siempre te reciba con un golpe, o te ataque de sorpresa, es para que mejores tus reflejos y tu defensa. Dudo mucho que aquellos tipos te avisaran cuando iban a pelear contigo."

"Nunca había pensado en eso…" declaró el muchacho, sorprendido ante la deducción de Rukia.

"Parecerá idiota, pero tu padre se da cuenta de las cosas que te suceden aunque no se las digas. Después de todo, eres su hijo."

"Ni lo menciones" dijo él, recordando todas las indirectas que le había dado desde la primera noche que estuvo con Rukia.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Ichigo meditó las palabras de la chica, y llegó a una conclusión. Que le parecía muy coherente después de todo lo ocurrido durante esas horas.

"Si te gusta tanto…entonces es tuyo."

El comentario sacó a Rukia de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada y arqueó una ceja.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" quiso saber ella.

"Porque este cuerpo es lo que es ahora gracias a ti." Explicó el muchacho. "Me volví shinigami gracias a que tu me prestaste tus poderes, y así pude pelear contra los hollows; me sometí al entrenamiento de Urahara y Yoruichi sólo por una razón, para salvarte con mis propias manos. Literalmente, tu creaste este cuerpo. Así que por eso, es tuyo."

Rukia analizó sus palabras, y después de comprenderlas, sonrió. Acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó en los labios, gesto que fue completamente correspondido por Ichigo.

Antes de que se dejara llevar por la situación, ella rompió el contacto. Realmente ya necesitaba descansar, sino mañana tendría serios problemas para mantenerse despierta durante las clases.

"Iré al baño" acto seguido se levantó rápidamente y se sentó en el borde horizontal de la cama, dándole la espalda a Ichigo.

Mientras ella se ponía la ropa interior, él la observaba detenidamente. La espalda de la chica estaba muy bien formada, distinguía perfectamente la delgada línea que dividía sus músculos dorsales. Sus hombros y brazos también tenían tono. Obviamente no como los de él, pero podía ver mucha fortaleza en ellos.

Recordó que Kon le contó que cuando Ichigo peleaba contra Grand Fischer, Rukia llevó cargando sola el cuerpo de él hasta un lugar seguro. Y no tuvo problemas para hacerlo, que parecía que cargaba una pluma cuando en realidad llevaba el doble de su peso encima.

Claramente el trabajo de shinigami durante muchos años había hecho efecto en ella, blandir la espada por todo ese tiempo no podía pasar sin dejar rastro en ella. Pero aún así, ¿cómo podía tener tal forma una chica que medía muy por debajo de la media y tan delgada que parecía una niña de 12 años? Era todo un misterio, parecía ser que ella podía dar más de lo que aparentaba. A Ichigo, ese simple hecho lo maravillaba.

"A mi también me gusta mucho tu cuerpo, Rukia." Confesó él.

Ella giró la cabeza para verlo, como preguntando porqué decía eso.

Ichigo se levantó también y se sentó junto a ella en el borde de la cama. "Porqué sé que es capaz de dar mucho más de lo que aparenta. Hablando en cuestión de habilidades."

Rukia sonrió ante el comentario, y luego dijo.

"Si te gusta, entonces es tuyo." Ichigo arqueó la ceja. "De no haber sido por ti, yo no estaría aquí en estos momentos ocupando este cuerpo. Es gracias a ti que existe . Así que por eso te pertenece."

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, y fue cuando por fin entendieron de lleno lo que Kon y Chappy les dijeron esa noche. Esos dos no estaban tan locos como aparentaban…fueron capaces de llegar a conclusiones mucho antes que ellos mismo.

Ichigo tomó a Rukia por los hombros, la acercó a ella y la besó. La recostó de nuevo en la cama…al fin y al cabo, el baño no se movería de su lugar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El sonido de la lluvia golpeando el suelo se dejaba escuchar. ¿Llueve de nuevo?, se preguntó Rukia. Abrió lentamente los ojos y descubrió que no estaba en la habitación de Ichigo, y no acostada a su lado, sino parada en la orilla de un río, vistiendo su uniforme de shinigami. _He estado antes en este lugar_…se decía a sí misma, pero no lograba recordar cuándo.

Alzó la vista al cielo, la lluvia caía fuertemente. Extrañamente, ninguna de todas esas gotas la mojaba, pero sí podía sentir el frío que emanaban.

_¿Qué es esto?, ¿un sueño?_

De pronto, un poco más allá de donde se encontraba ella, vio a una niña pequeña, a pocos centímetros del río que en esos momentos se movía tan feroz como el mar en tormenta. Corrió hacia ella, esperando saber qué hacía allí.

Conforme se fue acercando, el rostro de aquella niña fue haciéndose más y más claro, hasta que logró identificarla: era el señuelo que utilizaba el Grand Fischer para atrapar a sus presas.

Quiso desenvainar su espada para atacarlo, pero se dio cuenta que no la llevaba consigo.

"¡Espera!"

Escuchó el grito de un niño. Cuando se volvió hacia donde provenía la voz, vio a un pequeño de al menos nueve años, correr hacia el señuelo del Grand Fischer. Tenía el cabello de color naranja brillante.

_¡Ichigo!_

Fue cuando lo recordó. El lugar en el que se encontraba era el río por el que siempre pasaban para regresar a casa… el mismo donde fue asesinada la madre de Ichigo.

_Entonces…esto es un sueño, pero no es mío. Es de Ichigo. ¿Pero cómo puedo…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz desesperada de una mujer.

"¡NO ICHIGO, ESPERA!"

Cuando Rukia se volvió, vio a la misma mujer que estaba plasmada en el poster que tenían en la casa… Kurosaki Masaki. Ella corría en la misma dirección que su hijo, pues estaba muy cerca de la orilla del feroz río.

"¡ICHIGO!" gritó una vez más la mujer, lanzándose para atrapar al pequeño.

_¡No!_ Gritó Rukia, estirando el brazo para tratar de evitar lo que sabía que estaba apunto de suceder después.

De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro y silencioso. No había nada alrededor, era una oscuridad total. Hasta hace unos momentos podía escuchar el fuerte caer de la lluvia; sin embargo, en esos momentos no se escuchaba ni los latidos de su propio corazón.

Unos segundos después, el sonido de la lluvia se dejó escuchar de nuevo, y el ambiente se fue aclarando poco a poco, hasta revelar la imagen más aterradora que Rukia haya podido ver en su vida: la madre de Ichigo yacía muerta, encima de él.

Vio como el pequeño niño abría los ojos, y se asustaba de ver a su madre encima de él.

"¿Mamá?" susurró el niño, sacudiendo ligeramente a su madre, cubierta en sangre. "¡MAMÁ!, ¡MAMÁ DESPIERTA!" gritó el pequeño Ichigo, "Por favor…" suplicaba, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Rukia veía la escena con una inmensa tristeza, pues sabía de sobra que por más que el pequeño gritara, su madre no despertaría jamás.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Sentía impotencia de a ver visto todo aquello y no haber podido hacer nada. Si así lo sentía ella, Ichigo lo habrá sentido mil veces peor.

De pronto todo se volvió oscuro otra vez, pero en esta ocasión sólo duró unos segundos, pues luego la oscuridad dio paso a otra escena más.

Era el mismo lugar que antes, pero no llovía. De hecho, el sol se ponía, dando lugar a un bello atardecer. Ella se encontraba parada en otro sitio, en las escaleras que estaban entre la calle y el río. Miró hacia los lados, hasta que encontró al pequeño Ichigo sentado cerca de la orilla.

"_¿Por qué mi mamá ya no está aquí?...si este es el mismo sitio del otro día"_

Rukia se sobresaltó el escuchar la voz del niño en su cabeza. ¿Acaso podía escuchar los pensamientos de él?

Luego recordó que el propio Ichigo le había contado que después de la muerte de su madre, los días posteriores a ese, regresaba al mismo lugar, todos los días.

"_¿Se habrá ahogado?, ¿acaso estará debajo del agua?"_ se preguntaba Ichigo. "_Si me ahogo yo también, ¿podré verla?"_

El niño se puso de pie y caminó un poco más hasta la orilla. Rukia se asustó, ¿acaso pensaba…

"¡Ichigo!" gritó ella, y para su sorpresa, el niño se volvió hacia ella, como si hubiera escuchado su llamado. Él se acercó paso a paso y se detuvo al pie de las escaleras. Cuando Rukia dio un paso adelante para bajar hasta donde estaba él, de la nada otra persona pasó justo frente a ella…o a través de ella, porque venía de atrás.

Ella lo reconoció como el padre de Ichigo, y a cada lado de él iban las pequeñas Yuzu y Karin. El señor Isshin se arrodilló frente a su hijo, y colocó ambas manos en los pequeños hombros del niño. Rukia bajó corriendo hasta donde estaba la familia.

"_Vámonos a casa Ichigo. Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí"_ le decía sonriendo Isshin, con ligeras lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. El niño asintió tristemente, y luego lloró silenciosamente. Su padre lo abrazo, y al gesto se le unieron Karin y Yuzu. Y antes de que Rukia pudiera pensar algo, el ambiente se tornó negro de nuevo, y seguidamente dio pasó a otra escena.

Estaba frente a la clínica Kurosaki. El llanto de un niño llamó su atención. Se oía lejos, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, el sonido se hacía más fuerte. Rukia buscó el lugar de donde provenía el llanto, y vio que un Ichigo más joven iba caminando directo hacia la clínica.

Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, y de ella salió la madre de Ichigo, preocupada por su pequeño hijo. Claramente era una escena antes de la muerte de Kurosaki Masaki. Cuando ellos vivían una vida común y corriente, como cualquier otra familia.

Al momento en que Ichigo vio a su madre, dejó de llorar. Se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió felizmente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Nunca imaginé ver a Ichigo sonreír así…_ pensó Rukia. Porque esa sonrisa que acababa de presenciar, era una auténtica, una que irradiaba felicidad.

Masaki se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él.

"Ichigo, ¿por qué llorabas?" le preguntó.

" No, por nada mami." Dijo con el tono más dulce e inocente que la shinigami haya escuchado en su vida.

"No me mientas Ichigo, sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas" le reprendió su madre, pero para nada se le notaba enojada.

"Bueno, es que camino a casa me tropecé y me golpeé la cabeza contra un poste" dijo señalando la parte derecha de su frente. Tenía una ligera herida que sangraba un poco. "Me dolía mucho, ¡pero ahora ya no tanto!" le dijo alegremente.

La mujer se inclinó hacia él y le besó la parte lesionada. "¿Y qué tal ahora?, ¿te sigue doliendo?"

"¡No!, ¡ya no me duele!, ¡gracias mamá!" exclamó el niño, mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"_¡okasaaaan!"_

Los gritos provenían de la dirección contraria. Rukia se volvió y vio a las gemelas correr hacia su madre, seguidas por su padre.

"¡Ya volvimos Masaki!" avisó Isshin.

"¡Bienvenidos!, la cena ya está servida. Esta vez les preparé su platillo favorito, ¡ramen!".

"¡Siiii!" gritaron los tres niños con entusiasmo, abrazando a su madre.

Rukia sintió unos terribles deseos de llorar. Eran una familia tan unida, tan feliz. Ichigo no le mintió cuando le dijo que su madre era el centro de su familia. ¿Por qué les tuvo que pasar lo que les pasó?, ¿por qué Ichigo tuvo que perder esa capacidad de sonreír alegremente? Si tan sólo ella hubiera estado ahí en ese momento, habría podido evitar la tragedia…y quizás esa dulce sonrisa no habría desaparecido del rostro de Ichigo.

La oscuridad invadió de nuevo el lugar, esta vez dando paso a un escenario más tétrico: un callejón sin salida. Había un montón de individuos inconscientes por todos lados, sangrando de la nariz o de alguna otra parte de la cara.

La chica escuchó una respiración agitada tras ella. Se giró y vio a Ichigo, ya adolescente, sentado en el suelo, apoyándose contra la pared del callejón. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el lado derecho de su frente sangraba mucho. A un lado de él, había una enorme piedra, cubierta en sangre. Lo habían golpeado con ella.

Bastardos.

"Ichigo…" lo llamó. E increíblemente él abrió los ojos y la miró.

Esta vez, un ceño fruncido era lo que caracterizaba su rostro. Parecía que aquella sonrisa de la niñez nunca hubiera estado ahí. Sino sólo tristeza y arrepentimiento.

Después de todo, cuando él volviera a casa, su madre ya no estaría ahí para aliviar la herida de su frente con un dulce beso.

Kurosaki Masaki ya no estará ahí para él….pero Kuchiki Rukia sí. Y por su cuenta corría que lo protegería cueste lo que cueste. No iba a permitir que Ichigo pasara otra vez por un sufriemiento tan terrible.

Se aproximó a él y le extendió la mano.

Ichigo la miró con duda, y luego, lentamente fue levantando su mano para tomar la de ella. Cuando sus largos dedos hicieron contacto con la pequeña palma de la chica…

Rukia abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el techo de la habitación de Ichigo.

Se levantó de golpe, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la voz del shinigami sustituto gritar.

"¡NO!"

Miró a su izquierda. Ichigo estaba jadeando, como si hubiera despertado de una horrible pesadilla….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Si!,por fin terminé el capi…jejeje, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí O..desde hacía mucho que tenía esta idea en la cabeza y por fin se me hizo escribirla jejeje.**

**¿Qué creen que habrá soñado Ichigo?**

**Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo xD**

**Por cierto, eso de que al fin entendieron lo que Kon y Chappy les dijeron…se acuerdan que los dos le dijeron a cada uno de nuestros héroes "Este cuerpo es tuyo…"? pues precisamente se los dijeron por la conclusión a la que llegaron en este capi Ichigo y Rukia xD**

**Y para mí, que se hayan dicho que les gusta el cuerpo del otro, es su forma de decir "Me gustas.." xDDD E hice que Ichigo le dijera a Rukia la razón por la q YO la amo! O..realmente ella es capaz de dar más de lo q aparenta..**

**¿O apoco ustedes no se habían puesto a pensar cómo es que en Memories In The Rain ella lo llevó cargando como si nada? xD**

**Dejen reviews! Recuerden que tenemos que superar los 90 y tantos de la Odisea pasada xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! A que no se esperaban una actualización tan pronto!..jajajaja..pues tomen changos sus bananas aquellos que pensaron que me iba a tardar otro milenio..ù.ú.. en fin, aquí se narra lo que soñó Ichigo jejeje…**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ichigo abrió los ojos, pero lo que encontró no fue el techo de su habitación en la oscuridad de la noche, sino un lugar iluminado por el radiante sol, parecía una aldea muy pobre. Estaba de pie en dicho sitio, se dio cuenta de que llevaba su uniforme de shinigami, pero su zanpakuto no.

_¿Dónde diablos estoy?_

Justo en ese momento, escuchó las voces de un grupo de niños. Giró la cabeza y vio a cuatro niños correr hacia él. Notó que cada uno de ellos llevaba una vasija en las manos.

"¡Vamos!, ¡dense prisa o nos atraparán!" dijo un niño de cabello muy rojo, al que Ichigo se le hizo muy familiar.

"¡Ren-chan!, ¡es que tu corres muy rápido!" reclamó un niño regordete.

"¡Cállate!, ¡es que tu gran panza no te deja correr como se debe!, ¡alégrate que así haces ejercicio!" le gritó el niño pelirrojo.

Ichigo vio que no se detenían a pesar de que estaba en el camino de los niños.

_¡Oiga!, ¡deténganse un momen.._

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, los cuatro niños pasaron corriendo a través de él. _¡Qué!, ¿qué rayos pasa?, ¿es esto un sueño?_

Fue cuando oyó al niño gordito gritar. Se volvió en dirección a ellos y vio que el pequeño estaba en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor, con la vasija tirada a un lado. Ichigo caminó hasta ellos.

"Ren-chan…me torcí el tobillo.." decía el niño.

"Mierda…¡a buena hora te lo vienes a torcer!" exclamó el chico de cabello rojo, recogiendo la vasija del suelo y tratando de ayudar a su compañero.

"¡MALDITOS NIÑOS ASQUEROSOS!, ¡DEVUÉLVANME LA MERCANCÍA!" el grito de un hombre con cara de pocos amigos se dejó escuchar. Venía persiguiendo al grupo de infantes, con un hacha en la mano.

_¡Ese viejo está loco!, ¿¡piensa atacar a unos niños con eso?! _Se preguntó Ichigo.

"Mierda…" oyó maldecir al niño pelirrojo. Estaba asustando, no sabía que hacer. Tenía que huir para que el viejo no los atrapara, pero tampoco podía abandonar a su amigo ahí.

Si tan sólo Ichigo pudiera hacer algo…

"¡Renji idiota!, ¡qué demonios haces!" gritó no muy a lo lejos una voz que Ichigo reconoció perfectamente.

Una niña pequeña, vestida con un kimono morado, con cabello corto y negro venía corriendo desde otra dirección.

_Rukia…entonces ese chico pelirrojo es Renji. No lo había reconocido porque no tiene esos ridículos tatuajes. Aunque de todas formas se ve ridículo de niño ja ja._ Se burló mentalmente Ichigo.

"¡Rukia!" gritaron los otros dos niños.

Vio como la pequeña Rukia pateaba el pie del viejo que los perseguía, haciéndolo caer. Y por si eso no fue suficiente, lo golpeó en la entrepierna…

_Ouch..no quisiera recibir un golpe así…_

"¡Huyamos ahora que podemos!" les gritó la chica a todos los demás niños. Renji llevó cargando en su espalda a su obeso amigo, mientras Rukia llevaba las vasijas de ambos. Ichigo los siguió también.

Corrieron durante diez minutos, y sabiendo que ya estarían muy lejos del viejo cascarrabias, se detuvieron para descansar un poco, y aprovecharon para vendar con un pedazo de tela vieja el tobillo del otro niño.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo observaba a la pequeña Rukia. Le hacía mucha gracia saber que de niña era aún más enana de lo que por si ya era.

Notó como veía a cuatro personas a la distancia. Dos niños y dos adultos.

"Papi, ¿podemos conseguir un caramelo?" preguntaba uno de los niños.

"¡Mamá ya nos dijo que sí!" decía el otro.

"Vamos cariño, hace mucho que no comen algún dulce" decía la mujer.

"De acuerdo, vamos a ver qué podemos encontrar."

"¡Siiiii!" gritaron emocionados los niños.

Oyó a Rukia suspirar.

Es cierto. Ahora que lo recordaba, ella le había contado que creció junto a Renji y otros niños en una ciudad de porquería.

En la Sociedad de Almas, es muy difícil que familiares en vida se encuentren después de la muerte, por eso, algunas almas se juntaban para formar sus propias familiar aunque nunca en se hubiesen visto en vida. Pero ella y los otros tuvieron que luchar para sobrevivir ahí, sin ningún adulto que los cuidara. Ellos mismos eran su propia familia.

Y ahora mismo estaba presenciando lo duro que es crecer sin padres, en una horrenda ciudad.

"Oi Rukia, ya vámonos" la llamó Renji.

La chica suspiró de nuevo, y siguió a su pelirrojo amigo.

Ichigo se sintió como un idiota…al menos él tuvo a sus dos padres, y creció en una ciudad tranquila y en una casa cómoda.

Pero ella…

_A todo esto, ¿cómo es que estoy soñando con los recuerdos de Rukia?_

Pero antes de que pudiera encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta, todo se volvió negro. Los ruidos de la gente hablando desaparecieron.

Casi enseguida, el ambiente se empezó a aclarar de nuevo, pero esta vez dando lugar a un escenario distinto. Estaba en la cima de una colina, desde ahí se podía ver toda una ciudad entera, y parte de lo que Ichigo reconoció como el Seiretei.

"Renji…convirtámonos en shinigami" la voz de Rukia lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaba aun lado suyo, mirando también a la ciudad y al Seireitei. "Si nos volvemos shinigami, podremos vivir en el seireitei. Dicen que es un buen lugar para vivir. Ya no quiero seguir en esta horrible ciudad." Dijo con algo de melancolía.

"Sí…convirtámonos en shinigami" escuchó la voz de Renji, ya adulto.

Cuando el pelinaranja se volvió para mirarlo, notó que detrás de él había tres montones de tierra, con cruces que salían de ellas. Eran tumbas.

Las tumbas de sus tres amigos que durante mucho tiempo fueron como su familia.

Recordó con exactitud las palabras que le dijo Rukia aquella noche debajo del árbol. _"Era una ciudad de porquería, los adultos eran asesinos y los niños unos perros callejeros. Era imposible que alguien como nosotros pudiera seguir viviendo ahí."_

Y la prueba de la veracidad de sus palabras la estaba presenciando ahora mismo. Sólo había dos maneras de abandonar ese lugar: convirtiéndose en shinigami, o morir.

La oscuridad invadió de nuevo el lugar, desapareciendo todo sonido existente. Segundos después, el escenario se aclaró, dejando ver un enorme pasillo, con muchas personas con extraños uniformes en él.

"Ya casi llegamos, señorita Rukia"

La voz de un anciano llamó su atención. Miró a un lado y vio a Rukia, acompañando al viejo, y detrás de ella iba el mismísimo Kuchiki Byakuya. Aún no era capitán, pues no llevaba el haori que lo distinguía como tal.

"¿Qué hará esa plebeya con el líder de la familia Kuchiki?" murmuró un joven que los veía pasar.

"¿Qué prentende juntándose con la nobleza?, ¿rogar que la acepten como su mascota?" ante el comentario, varios chicos y chicas rieron.

"Seguro sueña con su propia casa para perros…viniendo ella de Inuzuru no me extrañaría."

"¡A lo mejor vinieron a darle las sobras de la comida!"

Todos los demás volvieron a reír con el comentario. Estaba seguro de que Rukia los escuchaba, y sin embargo, su rostro permanecía inmutable.

Sabía que Rukia nunca fue aceptada por sus demás compañeros, Renji era su único amigo en toda la academia, junto a otros dosno shinigami que ahora eran tenientes de la quinta y tercera división. Pero para su mala suerte, ninguno de ellos estaba en la misma clase que ella…

_Chicos idiotas, no tienen derecho a hablar así de ella cuando ni siquiera saben por todo lo que tuvo que pasar._

Vio cómo Rukia, junto a los otros miembros que la escoltaban, entraban en un aula vacía. Tenía el ligero presentimiento de saber el motivo de la visita de Byakuya…

"Señorita Rukia" comenzó el anciando, "Iré directo al grano. Estamos aquí para ofrecerle un lugar en la familia Kuchiki."

Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par. "¿Cómo dice?"

"Lo que escuchaste, Rukia" habló Byakuya, en un tono serio. "He venido aquí para adoptarte como mi hermana menor"

Rukia frunció el ceño, realmente no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

"Si aceptas nuestra oferta, vendrás a vivir a la casa de los Kuchiki de inmediato. Te graduarás sin tener que presentar examen, y también podrás entrar en el Gotei 13 sin ningún obstáculo. ¿Qué dices?" preguntó el anciano.

"Yo…"

"¡Rukia!, ¡No vas a creer esto!, ¡pasé el segundo examen!, ¡ahora sólo tengo que…"

Renji había entrado de sorpresa al aula en donde se encontraban. Su rostro denotaba nerviosismo, seguramente se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido una plática con la nobleza.

"Creo que nos han interrumpido. Charlaremos luego señorita Rukia, y espero obtener una respuesta favorable a nuestra oferta" dicho esto, el anciando se retiró, seguido por los escoltas y por Byakuya.

Cuando el líder de los Kuchiki pasó a lado de Renji, pudo notar que su pelirrojo amigo estaba sudando y temblando. Claramente el reiatsu de Byakuya lo había dejado paralizado totalmente.

"Vaya…parece que tuviste unas visitas importantes, ¿eh Rukia?" dijo él, una vez recuperándose del shock, aunque su voz aún tenía un ligero tono de nerviosismo. "¿De qué estaban hablando?".

"Renji…¡me quieren adoptar en la familia Kuchiki!" exclamó ella.

El enterarse de esto, Ichigo se dio cuenta que la noticia no le cayó muy bien a Renji. Notaba un emoción parecida al miedo en los ojos del teniente de la sexta división.

"Me dijeron que podría graduarme sin presentar examen, y que también entraría a una de las trece divisiones sin ningún problema….Renji…yo.."

"¡Lo conseguiste Rukia!, ¡la familia Kuchiki es una de las más respetadas en el Seireitei!," gritó Renji de repente, colocando su mano en el pequeño hombro de Rukia. "¡Ahora vivirás en una gran casa, con todo tipo de comida!, ¡me dan celos!..."

Renji seguía inventándose quien sabe cuántos halagos más, mientras Rukia lo miraba con tristeza y decepción.

Ichigo sabía perfectamente que ella habría querido quedarse junto a él antes que ir a casa de unos completos desconocidos que de repente les dio por querer adoptarla.

"Ya veo…"dijo con calma, retirando la mano de su amigo, "Gracias, Renji" y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Ichigo permaneció observando a Renji, quien tenía la mirada baja, como arrepintiéndose de todo lo que acababa de decir. Ahora entendía el porqué de sus palabras luego de haberlo derrotado en su encuentro en la Sociedad de Almas.

_Por no haber dicho lo que sentías, dejaste de verla durante más de cuarenta años. Eres un idiota Renji…_

Y antes de que pudiera seguir maldiciendo al shinigami pelirrojo, la oscuridad lo envolvió por tercera vez_. _En esta ocasión, el escenario cambió a una habitación, de estilo tradicional. Rukia estaba ahí parada, como esperando a alguien.

Ichigo escuchaba murmullos detrás de las puertas.

"Esa chica es la que entró a la división sin ningún esfuerzo" comentaba uno.

"Sí, también e gradúo de la academia sin necesidad de hacer examen. Y nosotros que nos esforzamos tanto para llegar hasta aquí."

"Se aprovecha de que ahora es de la nobleza."

"¡ A VER BOLA DE FLOJOS!, ¡DEJEN DE CUCHICHEAR Y VUELVAN A SUS PUESTOS!"

Escuchó la voz de otro hombre gritar al otro lado de la puerta. Ésta se abrió y apareció un hombre que, al verlo, hizo que a Ichigo casi se le cayera la quijada al suelo.

Parecía que se estaba viendo así mismo, pero con cabello negro y ojos azules. Y quizá las pestañas un poco más gruesas.

"Soy el teniente Shiba Kaien, encantado de conocerte" se presentó el hombre.

Recordó las palabras de Byakuya, la noche en que se llevaron a Rukia. 'Lo entiendo Rukia, este muchacho de verdad se parece mucho a él'. Se estaba refiriendo al anterior teniente la de decimo tercera división.

_Así que éste es Shiba Kaien, el hermano mayor de Ganju. Pero, ¿por qué Rukia nunca mencionó que era casi idéntico a mí?_

"Ah, gracias" oyó contestar a Rukia.

"¿Ah,gracias?, ¿¡qué clase de saludo es ese!?" gritó el teniente, acercándose a zancadas hasta Rukia y sujetándola de la cabeza. "¡Un teniente acaba de presentarse ante ti!, ¡lo mínimo que deberías hacer es decir tu nombre y que estás encantada de conocerme!, ¡a ver!, ¡¿cómo te llamas?!"

"Ku-Kuchiki Rukia." Contestó ella con nerviosismo.

"Aja..¿y?."

"¡Encantada de concerte!" se apresuró a decir.

"Bien, ¡así está bien Rukia!" le dijo, levantando el pulgar.

Ahora entendía bien cuando la chica le dijo que Kaien fue el único que la trataba como a cualquier otro subordinado, nunca le importó de dónde venía ni cómo ni porqué llegó hasta ahí.

El escenario se vio envuelto en oscuridad una vez más, dando lugar a un gran campo rodeado de árboles tan verdes como esmeraldas. A lo lejos oyó los ruidos de dos espadas chocando entre sí. Corrió en dirección hacía ellos y se encontró con Kaien y Rukia, entrenando con sus zanpakutos liberadas. La de él tenía forma de un tridente.

Vio como el teniente logró desarmarla de un solo ataque.

"Kuchiki…te he dicho que te concentres más" la reprendió. "Pero a decir verdad, esta vez sí que duraste más que en veces anteriores, ¡has progresado mucho!"

"¡Arigato, Kaien-dono!" dijo alegremente ella.

Ichigo nunca había visto el rostro de Rukia tan iluminado como lo veía ahora. Su gestos eran relajados, y sonreía con facilidad. Sus ojos brillaban, su voz tenía un tono entusiasta, y no serio como el que tiene ahora.

"_Estar con Kaien-dono era como estar debajo de los tibios rayos del sol."_

No pudo evitar sentir una ligera presión en el pecho al recordar las palabras de la shinigami.

"Veo que toman un descanso" una mujer joven apareció cerca de ellos. Tenía el cabello largo y moreno, con un rostro que denotaba mucha amabilidad.

"¡Miyako-dono!" Rukia hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia la mujer.

_Así que ella era la esposa de Kaien…_

"Bueno, podría decirse que sí" comentó Kaien, rascándose la cabeza. Ichigo se sintió raro al presenciar ese gesto. "Kuchiki, ¿puedes ir a traer algo para comer?, todavía nos falta por entrenar, pero es mejor hacerlo cuando tenemos el estómago satisfecho"

"¡Hai!" hizo otra reverencia y salió corriendo. El pelinaranja la siguió, y cuando estuvieron alejados de la pareja, Rukia se detuvo. Miró hacia donde estaban sus superiores, que parecían estar en una entretenida plática. En sus ojos se notaba algo de melancolía.

Ella suspiró. Luego emprendió la marcha, pero esta vez a paso lento. Ichigo no la siguió. Permaneció ahí, analizando el comportamiento de la chica.

Él sabía que Rukia ansiaba ser como la esposa de Kaien, y también tenía claro que no nada más era por simple admiración, aunque la misma Rukia no estuviera consciente de ello.

Cuando deseas ser como otra persona, es porque en el fondo quieres obtener algo que crees no poder tener siendo como eres…

Ichigo suspiró, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, todo a su alrededor se oscureció de nuevo. Luego, empezó a aclarar un poco, pero seguía habiendo oscuridad. Podía distinguir árboles por doquier. A su lado había un enorme árbol.

"¡¿Y qué es el orgullo comparado con la vida?!" una voz familiar provenía de arriba del árbol. Ichigo levantó la vista y vio al capitán Ukitake y a Rukia parados en las ramas. Ella parecía dispuesta a desenvainar su espada.

"Escucha bien esto Kuchiki" habló Ukitake, "Existen dos tipos de peleas, y debes saber reconocerlas muy bien. Hay batallas para defender la vida, y batallas para defender el orgullo. En este momento, él está peleando para defender su orgullo, el orgullo de sus subordinados, el orgullo de su amada esposa. Si lo ayudas ahora, ciertamente le salvarás la vida, pero destruirás su orgullo para siempre" terminó.

Ichigo notó la frustración en el rostro de Rukia. Con mucho pesar, retiró la mano de la empuñadora de su espada.

Al chico le dio un vuelvo el corazón. ¿Así debió haberse sentido cuando presenció la pelea contra Grand Fischer?

Cerca de ahí, el chico vislumbró a Kaien pelear contra un extraño hollow. De pronto, el monstruo adoptó una forma extraña y fue directo hasta el teniente.

"¡Kaien-dono!" gritó Rukia,.

"_¿Ah?..¿me hablas, pequeña?"_ cuando el hombre se volvió ya no tenía ni rastro de las facciones que Ichigo acababa de ver. Ya ni él podía distinguir similitudes entre ellos.

Era casi la cara de un hollow.

"Kaien-dono.."

"_¿Por qué repites mi nombre?, ¿acaso tan preocupada estás por mí?, ¿tanto me quieres?" _preguntaba la ahora extraña criatura. _"Si tanto me aprecias, ¡te comeré primero!"_ dicho estó, saltó en dirección a ella.

"¡KUCHIKI CORRE!"le ordenó Ukitake, interponiéndose entre ella y el hollow. Pero Rukia no se movía de su lugar, "¡VETE!, ¿¡O ES QUE ACASO QUIERES MORIR?!" y con esto, la chica salió disparada.

Ichigo corrió tras ella a gran velocidad.

_¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?_

La voz de Rukia resonaba en su cabeza. ¿Acaso también podía escuchar sus pensamientos?

_¿Por qué?...¡POR QUÉ!...¡Kaien-dono!_

Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras corría y corría sin rumbo fijo.

Luego, se detuvo, respirando agitadamente. Ichigo la miró, estaba realmente asustada. Nunca la había visto así, con esa expresión de no saber qué hacer. Ella temblaba.

_Kaien-dono…_

La escuchó pensar, luego corrió de nuevo, pero esta vez en dirección contraria. Iba a regresar a ese lugar.

Cuando ya estaban cerca, ella se detuvo y desenvainó su espada. Escuchó unas risas maléficas, alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que el hollow venía desde arriba para atacarla.

"¡Tonta!,¡por qué regresaste!" exclamó el capitán. Pero Rukia estaba paralizada, y el hollow estaba a centímetros de atacarla.

Y sin embargó terminó siendo atravesado por la zanpakuto de la shinigami. Ichigo sintió frías gotas de agua caer sobre él. Empezaba a llover, pero ninguna de las gotas lo mojaba, sólo las sentía.

"Capitán…gracias…por haberme…dejado…pelear solo" oyó al teniente murmurar.

"¡Kaien-dono!...acaso usted…¿lo hizo a propósito?" preguntaba una temblorosa Rukia.

"Kuchiki perdóname…te puse en peligro por culpa de m estupidez. Debió ser difícil" con dificultad, Kaien colocó una de sus manos en la espalda de Rukia. "Pero te lo agradezco…gracias a ti, puedo dejar aquí mi corazón" y su mano perdió fuerza.

Había muerto.

Observó cómo Rukia rompía en llanto, y se aferraba al cuerpo inerte de su ahora fallecido teniente. Como negándose al hecho de que se hubiera ido.

"_Se equivoca…yo ni hice nada que merezca su agradecimiento. A la única persona que salvé…fue a mí misma"_

Ichigo cayó de rodillas, apoyándose con sus manos.

Qué idiota se sentía…todo este tiempo, ha sido un egoísta. Un egocéntrico, pensando que nadie sufría más que él, que nadie podía entender por todo lo que pasó. Siempre diciendo "yo la maté", cuando sus manos sólo se mancharon de sangre al tocar el cuerpo ya muerto de su madre.

Siempre sintiéndose el único con culpa en sus hombros…cuando todo este tiempo, a su lado había estado una persona que sufrió igual o más que él. Una persona que creció sola, que perdió a todos aquellos a quienes consideraba como su …que observó como sus manos se manchaban de sangre al apuñalar a la persona que más quería…y que presenció como la vida se le iba lentamente.

El chico golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el suelo, tratando de liberarse de toda esa frustración que sentía. Gritó con toda la potencia que sus pulmones pudieron darle.

Cuando se calmó, abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sobre el húmedo pasto de ese bosque, sino en un suelo de madera, en el que pudo distinguir un par de gotas que sabía muy bien que no eran de lluvia.

Antes de levantarse, se secó la cara con las mangas de su shihakusho.

Una vez estando de pie, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el mismo lugar donde Kaien se había presentado con Rukia. Y de hecho, ahí estaba ella también, pero sentada en un rincón abrazada a sus piernas. Su mirada estaba perdida, y tenía ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido en días. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

Ya no había rastro de todo ese entusiasmo que tenía cuando estaba con Kaien. Parecía que nunca hubiera sonreído.

_Ella es…igual que yo…_

Pensó Ichigo, cuando de pronto vio que ella tomaba su espada, que tenía a su lado. La desenfundó.

"_Soy de lo peor…una egoísta que sólo se salvó a sí misma. No merezco el agradecimiento de nadie…no merezco vivir..."_

Al decir esas palabras, se colocó la punta de su zanpakuto en la garganta. ¿Acaso pensaba…

"¡NO!"

Pero cuando intentó alcanzarla, con lo único que se topó su mirada fue con la pared de su habitación. Respiraba entrecortadamente, se había asustado mucho.

"Ichigo…"

Miró a su derecha y vio a Rukia, que al parecer estaba tan asustada como él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Bueno,aquí termina este capi xD..en el próximo volveremos a la acción…pero de la normal xD…aunque claro, no puede faltar ichiruki xD.**

**Lo que le sucedió a Ichigo fue algo que en psicología llamamos "confrontación", que es cuando la persona se da cuenta por sí misma de algo. Hace frente a su situación…que suele ser algo fuerte en muchos casos.**

**Y con respecto a lo de Rukia con tendencias suicidas..pues chicos,es difícil no pensar en la muerte cuando pierdes a alguien que amas u.u…**

**En fin,sigan dejando reviews! Que ya superamos a la anterior odisea! xD**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ichigo.." susurró Rukia, mirando confusa al chico; aún no acababa de asimilar el sueño que tuvo cuando inmediatamente lo escuchó gritar. ¿Qué rayos sucedía?

"Rukia..." murmuró él, y sin darle tiempo a la chica para que pensara algo más, rodeó su cuello con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él, de modo que la frente de ella descansaba ahora en su fuerte pecho. Ichigo ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Rukia.

Ella tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle con tanta urgencia, pero ese simple gesto borró momentáneamente ese plan al invadirle una calidez inmensa por todo el cuerpo. Era tal intensidad que no puedo evitar dejar salir las lágrimas que había intentado aprisionar mientras presenciaba el pasado del chico. Correspondió su abrazo gentilmente y lloró en silencio.

Rukia sintió una cálida gota caer sobre su cuello y recorrer su espalda. No podía ser sudor pues a pesar de lo ocurrido despertó seca. Entonces…

_No puede ser…¿acaso él está...?_

"Ichigo" le habló intentando separarse de él, pero el muchacho se lo impidió sujetándola con más fuerza pero sin lastimarla.

"Espera un poco más…por favor" le suplicó, y su voz se escuchaba completamente diferente, como si fuese un nuevo Ichigo el que estuviera hablando.

Y entonces ella lo comprendió. _Idiota_, pensó ella, pues supo que el orgullo del shinigami sustituto no era fácil de quitar, como tampoco su imagen de chico rudo e insensible. Pero es así como ella apreciaba a ese tonto niñato, y así sería hasta que el mundo colapsara; de modo que lo esperó pacientemente mientras ella también se tranquilizaba.

Al menos cinco minutos pasaron para que Ichigo finalmente se separara de Rukia. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, él secó con su pulgar una lágrima que había quedado en el borde del ojo de la chica, y ella se dio cuenta de que la mirada que Ichigo le dedicaba era diferente; el color de sus ojos tenía el matiz de un nuevo sentimiento que ella no supo identificar.

_Es como si otro Ichigo me estuviera mirando…_

Pero aquello tenía que esperar, por ahora debía hablarse sobre su sueño.

"Ichigo, soñé con…tu pasado" afirmó ella, haciendo que el muchacho arqueara una ceja.

"Qué extraño. Yo acabo de soñar con _tu _ pasado" dijo él.

Ambos quedaron consternados por sus propias declaraciones.

Se acomodaron en el respaldo de la cama para después contarse con detalles los eventos presenciados en su sueño. Ambos se confirmaron uno al otro que todo había sucedido exactamente así cuando lo vivieron.

"No entiendo cómo pudimos soñar eso. Es extraño." Comentó él.

"Lo sé" afirmó ella.

"Rukia…¿qué pasó justo después de la escena en la que desperté?" quiso saber Ichigo, pues ella no le había comentado que se había querido matar luego de la muerte de su teniente.

"El capitán Ukitake entró en la habitación, me vio e inmediatamente me arrebató la espada de las manos. Me dijo que cómo pensaba hacer tan tremenda estupidez, pues él no estaba dispuesto a perder a otro de sus subordinados. Rompí en llanto y él me abrazó. Tuvieron que pasar varios días antes de que volviera a mis labores." Concluyó con otro suspiro.

Un silencio incómodo los invadió, hasta que Ichigo habló de nuevo.

"Rukia, perdóname" dijo él y la chica lo miró extrañada. "Después de haber visto por todo lo que pasaste, me siento como un idiota por lo que he hecho hasta ahora" pasó una mano por su despeinado cabello.

"¿A qué te refieres?" inquirió ella.

"A que todo este tiempo había pensado que nadie entendía mi sufrimiento, mi orgullo me cegaba ante la verdad" Se volvió para verla a los ojos. "Te he gritado que no te metieras en mis peleas porque era cuestión de orgullo, sin jamás haberme preguntado cómo te sentías al respecto. Pero ahora, después de haberlo presenciado, lo sé, sé lo que sientes cada vez que me ves pelear solo. Te he hecho pasar terribles momentos, perdón" se disculpó una vez más.

"¡Idiota! ¡Soy yo la que debería disculparse!" su grito sobresaltó a Ichigo. "Porque ahora sé lo que es realmente pelear por el orgullo. Nunca lo había entendido, pero hoy me he dado cuenta. Yo también pude sentir la impotencia que tú sentiste al ver a tu madre en el suelo, sin saber cómo ni porqué…sin poder hacer nada. Yo también habría preferido luchar sola por el honor de mis seres amados."

Ambos se miraron y luego se sonrieron. Se sentían aún más unidos que nunca, aquél lazo que se formó entre ellos el día que se conocieron, se fortalecía en esos momentos. La similitud de sus pasados volvía el lazo casi inquebrantable.

_Similitud…_

Ichigo bajó la mirada.

"¿Qué pasa,Ichigo?"

"Nunca mencionaste que tu teniente y yo nos parecíamos mucho" dijo en un tono seco, sin mirarla aún.

Rukia parapadeó varias veces antes de girar los ojos, ya sabía por dónde iba Ichigo.

"No lo dije porque no quería que pensaras lo que estás pensando ahora" declaró ella.

"¿Y qué se supone que estoy pensando?"

"Que tal vez estoy contigo porque te pareces a él"

Ichigo no dijo nada, todavía tenía la mirada baja.

"Escucha Ichigo, la primera vez que te vi sí noté el parecido que tenías con él. Cuando tu familia fue atacada por el hollow, te di mis poderes porque no quería presenciar una escena como aquella… temía ver de nuevo la imagen de Kaien-dono muriendo a manos de un monstruo."

Ichigo permanecía en silencio, sin atreverse a mirarla.

"Cuando decidí que trabajáramos juntos, me propuse descubrir si había alguna relación entre él y tú que causara su parecido. En un principio creí que podrías ser su reencarnación…"

"¿Y no lo soy?" preguntó, con el mismo tono seco.

"No creo que sea posible. Estoy segura de que tu fuerza es mayor a la de él, y el poder de las almas tanto como mueren como cuando reencarnan sigue siendo el mismo. En las clases de química escuché algo que se asemeja a eso, 'la energía no se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma'. Eso es lo que pasa con las almas, sólo se transforman en otro tipo de entidad, su energía espiritual es la misma aquí y allá."

"Ah..." murmuró él, como si no le diera mucha importancia. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Rukia, pero ella continuó con su relato.

"Y en la búsqueda de mis respuestas…me encontré con una persona completamente diferente, que raramente sonreía, seria, introvertida, que aparentaba ser insensible; pero que en el fondo se preocupaba por quienes lo rodeaban; que haría todo lo posible por proteger aquellos que le importaban; que escuchaba más a su corazón que a las palabras de otros. En tan sólo dos meses, descubrí que podía confiarte mi vida entera…y me lo demostraste al salvarme de la ejecución." Hizo una breve pausa para tomar el mentón del muchacho y hacer que la mirara. "Ichigo, estoy contigo porque eres diferente a él; porque eres Kurosaki Ichigo y nadie más. Contigo he formado un lazo que con ninguna otra persona he formado."

Al oír sus palabras, el pelinaranja sonrió; realmente le daba gracia su propia idiotez por pensar cosas que no son. Además, acababa de darse cuenta del nuevo sentimiento que lo embargaba; era uno semejante al que le tenía a su madre, aunque no igual, era diferente en varios aspectos. Quizá fuera más fuerte, pero eso lo descubriría con el tiempo, a lado de Rukia.

Lentamente se acercó a ella y besó su cuello. Sin despegar sus labios, subió hasta su mejilla para posteriormente ir hasta su oreja, en donde susurró unas palabras.

"….iero."

Era la primera vez que alguien le decía esas palabras. Y nunca pensó que esa simple frase pudiera tener ese efecto en ella…no, no sólo era por la frase, era también por quién la pronunciaba.

Con esas simples palabras se dio cuenta de tres cosas: lo que pudo haber sentido por Renji en el pasado, lo que posiblemente sintió por Kaien…y lo que sentía por Ichigo en esos momentos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras los acercaba al oído del pelinaranja.

"Y yo a ti, Ichigo" fue lo que dijo antes de que ambos se fundiera en un cálido abrazo.

_Estar con Kaien-dono era como estar debajo de los rayos del sol…pero estar con Ichigo es como tocar el mismo sol…_

"Luchemos juntos, Rukia" dijo Ichigo, luego de unos segundos de reconfortante silencio. La chica se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos; brillaban de determinación. "Luchemos juntos de ahora en adelante, yo pelearé por tu orgullo y tu pelearás por el mío. De esta manera estaremos obligados a no morir, pues de hacerlo el orgullo del otro moriría con nosotros" levantó su puño, de modo que estuviera entre los rostros de ambos. "¿Qué dices?"

Rukia entendió inmediatamente el porqué de esa propuesta; quería darle la oportunidad de luchar junto a él y de protegerlo, para que no sufriera como cuando lo veía pelear solo. Y además, pelear a su lado no interferiría en la batalla para proteger el orgullo, pues lucharían el uno por el otro.

La shinigami levantó su puño también y lo chocó contra el del muchacho.

"De acuerdo, pelearemos juntos"

Su relación cambió desde el momento en que unieron sus almas por primera vez, pero si había algo que nunca cambiaría, era el hecho de que ante todo, ambos eran _nakama._

"Bien…ahora… ¿qué te parece una _última vez?"_ preguntó Ichigo con malicia.

Rukia giró los ojos mientras sonreía. "Pero que sea la última…por ahora" ambos se sonrieron antes de que sus labios se encontraran en el beso que los llevó a la última actividad sexual de la noche.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El sonido del despertador despertó a Ichigo de su pacífico sueño. Estiró un brazo para detener la alarma del aparato que estaba en la mesita de noche junto a su cama. Cuando intentó levantarse se dio cuenta de que un peso encima de él se lo impedía. Era Rukia que dormía plácidamente.

"_Es verdad…anoche la dejé estar encima"_ recordó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Durante toda su actividad de anoche, él siempre estuvo encima. Pero después de lo que hablaron después de sus sueños, concluyó que ella merecía 'tomar el control' por una vez…se merecía eso y mucho más.

_Y vaya que lo disfrutamos…_

Acarició el su negro cabello, en un intento por despertarla. Al ver que aún dormía, susurró su nombre. Eso tuvo más éxito, pues ella frunció el ceño para luego abrir lentamente sus hermosos ojos violeta azulados.

"Levántate, es hora de irnos a clase" le dijo él. La chica asintió y se levantó para sentarse en el borde de la cama. Ichigo la imitó.

"¿Cuánto tiempo dormimos?" quiso saber Rukia, frotándose los ojos, notablemente cansada por las horas no dormidas. Aunque valieron la pena en todos los sentidos.

"Como cuatro horas" contestó el chico. Ella dio un largo suspiro antes de ponerse de pie y buscar por los suelos su ropa interior. Ichigo hizo lo mismo y ambos se colocaron unas pijamas, pues aunque en ningún momento de la noche las usaron, no podían salir en ropa interior por la casa así como así. Era como gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo que habían hecho anoche.

E hicieron bien, pues cuando salieron de la habitación, Yuzu ya estaba despierta para hacer el desayuno. Como todavía era muy temprano, Ichigo y Rukia decidieron darse un baño rápido (uno después del otro, por supuesto) para refrescarse después de haber sudado tanto.

Por extraño que pareciera, el desayuno transcurrió de una manera tranquila. A Isshin ni se le asomaron las ganas de molestar a su hijo con comentarios indirectos o golpes mientras ingerían alimentos. _¿Será posible que sepa la razón de mi cansancio como para responder a sus agresiones?_ Se preguntó el muchacho, y de sólo pensar que su padre lo sabía, le ponía la piel de gallina.

Isshin terminó primero, pues tenía prisa; Karin y Yuzu terminaron después para luego subir a lavarse los dientes; Ichigo y Rukia terminaron de último, quedándose ella a lavar su plato y el del chico. Él la miraba hacer su trabajo apoyado contra la pared. Se veía tan tranquila…

Rukia estaba a punto de terminar cuando de pronto sintió unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura por detrás, y unos cálidos labios tocar su mejilla.

"Creí que no querías que nadie se enterara" comentó ella, dejándose llevar por la sensación de ser abrazada por Ichigo. Su olor era tan reconfortante, podría pasar tiempo inspirándolo sin llegar a cansarse.

"Yuzu y Karin se toman su tiempo." Lentamente giró el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de Rukia hasta que ambos quedaran cara a cara. Juntaron sus frentes, sin despegar la mirada uno del otro. Rukia se preguntó cómo es que nunca había notado lo hermosa que es esa mirada ámbar de Ichigo. Él de alguna manera era…bello.

Acarició la mejilla del chico con su pequeña mano; era perfecta. Suave como ninguna otra cosa, de color dorado como el sol al atardecer… _"De verdad es bello."_

Sin esperar más tiempo, unieron sus labios en un profundo beso. Muchas cosas en ellos habían cambiado desde la noche anterior, y una de ellas era sus besos; de tímidos y cortos pasaron a ser apasionados y…húmedos. De alguna manera les daba algo de pena pues sentían que ahora hacían mucho ruido al besarse, y no sólo se debía a los gemidos que escapaban de sus gargantas.

Cuando se separaron, Rukia se dio cuenta de que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo; Ichigo la había alzado de modo que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura. Ella tampoco había notado el momento en que sus brazos rodearon el cuello del chico.

"Te incomoda que yo sea tan pequeña, ¿verdad?" preguntó en voz baja, rozando sus labios con los de él.

"No. Al contrario. Es más, si no fueras así, no serías la Rukia que…bueno, ya sabes. Encajas perfecto conmigo siendo como eres." Le aseguró, estrechándola más contra él y ocultado su rostro en el cuello de ella.

"Entonces ¿por qué te la pasas burlándote de mi estatura?" le susurró al oído.

"Porque no encuentro con qué otra cosa molestarte" le contestó de la misma manera en que la pregunta le fue hecha: susurro al oído. "Eres demasiado perfecta en todo lo demás"

A Rukia le causó gracia esa confesión. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego le dijo al oído las mismas palabras que él le había dicho la noche anterior. Esto hizo le provocó un pequeño escalofrío a Ichigo, pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien le dijo esas palabras. Y más por el hecho de saber que, aunque eran las mismas palabras, el sentimiento era diferente; ya no eran los sentimientos de una madre, sino de una mujer.

Ichigo colocó a Rukia en el suelo, rompiendo su abrazo pero manteniendo la mirada en ella.

"Y tú sabes que yo a ti" le dijo, a lo que la chica sonrió sinceramente. "Y cuando regresemos de la escuela y estemos juntos de nuevo, voy a conocerte aún más, hasta que no quede nada sin explorar" le advirtió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ella arqueó una ceja y luego soltó una risita, como de incredulidad. "¿Osea que es un hecho que vamos a estar juntos regresando de la escuela?" le preguntó.

"Por supuesto" contestó como si eso fuera una regla escrita desde hace mucho.

Rukia volvió a reír y lo miró un vez más, "Eres imposible Ichigo".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La estancia en la escuela jamás había sido tan agotadora para ellos. Estaban a punto de caerse muertos de sueño en cualquier momento. Tanto así que en el descanso en lo último en que pensaron era en desayunar; ambos fueron a tomar una siesta en diferentes lugares, dejando a sus amigos con la duda de dónde podían estar.

Cuando el descanso terminó, todos (sobretodo Keigo) preguntaron en dónde estuvieron. Era obvio que no podían contestar que se fueron a dormir porque se vería muy sospechoso que los dos tuvieran sueño, mas que nada por las deducciones paranoicas de Keigo…que en ese momento de paranoicas no tendrían nada, y esa era otra razón por la cual menos podían decir la verdad.

Ichigo había dicho que fue a la biblioteca a buscar algo importante, y Rukia dijo que recibió una llamada de alguien a quien no veía hace mucho y por eso se tardó tanto. Los demás se tragaron el cuento y dejaron de hacerles preguntas. Pero Inoue Orihime sabía que estaban mintiendo, aunque no pudo descifrar la verdad.

"_Pero sea lo que sea, ha hecho que Kurosaki-kun esté más contento. Se está volviendo algo típico de Kuchiki-san"_, pensó la chica con tristeza.

Ambos shinigami pudieron aguantar mejor el resto de las clases después de ese pequeño sueño reparador.

Una vez llegada la hora de salida, ambos muchachos partieron juntos a casa como era de costumbre. Todos los demás aún recordaban que vivían bajo el mismo techo, por lo cual ya no les parecía extraño verlos llegar e irse. Durante el trayecto una fría pero suave brisa sopló; estaban en febrero de modo que el clima aún era frío, y a pesar de que los dos llevaban el suéter amarillo obligatorio, el viento les dio un poco de escalfrío.

Pensando que sería buena excusa (aunque una _muy_ usada por todos), Ichigo pasó un brazo por los hombros de Rukia y la atrajo hacía él, en busca de la calidez que sólo ella podía darle. La chica levantó la mirada, observándolo con gracia.

"No me vengas con que crees que tengo frío para usarlo de pretexto de modo que puedas abrazarme. Déjame decirte que eso demasiado _cliché_".

Ichigo se sonrojó ante la declaración. "Che. Pues…ni que fuera a usar algo así. No lo hago por eso"

"¿Entonces por qué?"

"Porque…soy yo el que tiene frío" contestó. Rukia parpadeó varias veces antes de reírse brevemente. "¿Qué te hace gracia?" Preguntó mirándola.

"Que es la primera vez que te escucho decir una broma" afirmó ella, "Desde que te conozco, nunca te había escuchado bromear. Llegué a dudar que pudieras tener sentido del humor"

Ichigo volvió la mirada al frente. "Eso se debe a que me has hecho cambiar" dijo él, "Me has cambiado en cada aspecto posible, en cuerpo, mente y alma".

El corazón de Rukia palpitó con más fuerza al escuchar esa declaración.

"Dime… ¿yo te he cambiado en algún aspecto?" preguntó de repente el chico, lo cual sorprendió a Rukia.

"Claro que sí. He cambiado al igual que tú, en mente, cuerpo y alma. Haberte conocido me ha enseñado muchas cosas de las cuales yo no tenía idea. La más importante, es que he aprendido a ser y sentir como humana. Al principio me asustaba, pues crecí con la idea de que eso no es parte de un shinigami; pero ahora me gusta, y no creo que pueda volver a ser la de antes."

"Me alegra escuchar eso" dijo él,

"Y…si tanto frío tienes…" comenzó para luego pasar un brazo por la cintura del pelinaranja.

Ahora los dos caminaban abrazados a casa, sintiendo una tranquilidad que jamás habían sentido en sus ajetreadas vidas.

_Si tan solo esto pudiera durar más…_

Pensaron con algo de melancolía, pues tenían muy claro que el enemigo podía aparecer en cualquier momento y tendrían que dejar atrás esos momentos de paz para entrar al campo de batalla.

Y sucedería más pronto de lo que esperaban.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Qué onda muchachos! Sí, ya casi tengo un año que no actualizo, pero de verdad es difícil tener inspiración..y más cuando la escuela se te viene encima ejeje. La verdad es que este capi iba a ser más largo pero decidí dejarlo hasta aquí para no tenerlos demasiado a la expectativa xD..aparte,pronto me iré a Barcelona de vacaciones y menos tiempo tendré de continuar,así que aquí lo tienen!**

**Espero les haya gustado,y no haberme pasado de pastelosa con el Ichiruki…pero que querían, están demasiado enamorados como para no demostrarlo xD..es más, tuve que suprimir una frase q todos deseamos escuchar pero si la ponía ya seria como pasarme de OOC, así que mejor lo dejo a la imaginación…jejeje**

**Read and Review!!**

**PD. La saliva puede llegar a ser ruidosa, ¿no? Lol xD**


End file.
